


Hunters of Might and Magic

by bhig, j_m



Category: A.B.C.-Z, Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 61
Words: 16,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhig/pseuds/bhig, https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_m/pseuds/j_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все начинается где-то в 2002 году, когда некоторых представителей каттун и эйбикису осчастливило дополнительной "подработкой" в виде охоты на всякую нечисть, да и на монстров - тоже. (А остальные ни о чем даже не подозревают...)<br/>Cерия драбблов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Тизер: Аэропорт

**Author's Note:**

> Пейринги:  
> Фудзигайя/Тоцука  
> Йокоо/Кавай  
> Коки/Китаяма/Сенга  
> Тамамори/Никайдо  
> Яра/Госеки  
> Накамару/Уэда
> 
> На самое начало истории - 2002 год - сложившихся пар еще нет.
> 
>  
> 
> PS: у серии в целом два автора, у каждого конкретного драббла - один.  
> PPS: серия написана в апреле-мае 2012

\- Личные вещи, - очаровательно улыбаясь, говорит Каменаши. Старается. (Вы когда-нибудь пытались пронести набор метательных ножей, пистолет и мачете через охрану аэропорта?).  
\- Сожалеем, - говорит охрана. – Пожалуйста, пройдемте…  
Каменаши пытается подать знаки. Кому-нибудь. Накамару видит, но только разводит руками: он сражается в основном заклинаниями. И вместо антикварных фолиантов возит с собой, максимум, распечатки.  
Джин уже ушел вперед, к гэйту и остальным одногруппникам.  
\- Я сдам эту сумку в багаж? – тщетно пытается найти компромисс Каменаши.  
Охрана остается непреклонной. Но только до того момента, пока, открыв футляр, не видит печать охотника на рукоятях ножей.  
\- В следующий раз скажите сразу, - советуют они, провожая Каменаши к трапу. – Удачной охоты.


	2. Список охотников и их специализация

**Кат-тун**  
Каменаши - холодное оружие  
Накамару - общие комбинаторные заклинания  
Аканиши - приемы христианского экзорцизма (в том числе "возьми крест потяжелее и лупи эту хрень, пока не сдохнет"). 

**Эйби**  
Кавай - зелья  
Госеки - лассо, цепи  
Хашши - заклинания, мантры, сутры... молиться на охоте отказывается (присоединяется в 2008 году)

**Кису**  
Йокоо - синтоистские заклинания (фуды) + боевое кунфу  
Тайске - мантры (иногда в виде рэпа)  
Китаяма - арбалет и все стреляющее, дальнобойное  
Сенга – ближний бой (присоединяется в 2006 году)

Гуляет сам по себе:  
 **Яра** \- универсал. И одиночка.


	3. Начало, или Взгляд со стороны (кат-тун)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Про существование охотников и охоты в целом Коки и Джунно даже не догадываются. Уэда (из-за отношений с Накамару) знает, но делает вид, что тоже понятия не имеет, да и что пейринга Накамару/Уэда не существует (а вот тут остальная группа иногда догадывается и все надеется их окончательно подловить).

Джин сидит, обложившись различными листами бумаги. Преимущественно это исчерканные распечатки с текстами. Где-то мелькают листы поменьше, явно выдранные из книг. Или из тетрадей. Коки кажется, что слева он видел даже пару свитков. Аканиши это все читает уже второй день, изредка к нему присоединяется Накамару (у Накамару тоже своя пачка листов. Но их меньше, или они просто аккуратнее сложены).  
\- Мару. Иди сюда, этот символ что значит?  
\- «Алеф» вроде… Сейчас у себя посмотрю.

\- О. Ооо! Накамару, что лучше, восьмиконечный, четырех?  
\- А сначала правое или левое плечо?  
\- Еще и это!  
\- А ты как хотел… Удобнее как?  
Джин вскидывает ко лбу руку, видит наблюдающего за ним Коки, поправляет волосы и выходит с одной из распечаток. Накамару собирает все листы и выбегает следом.

На следующей неделе Аканиши сидит на диванчике с каталогом оружия. Каменаши стоит за его спиной, показывая что-то на страницах. Накамару неподалеку обсуждает с Уэдой местные достопримечательности. Тагучи еще нет.  
\- Народ, странно на вас грядущий концерт влияет… Может, вам в храм помолиться, а?  
\- В какой? – одновременно вскидывают головы Накамару и Аканиши.  
\- Эээ… в любой… - пытается вспомнить ближайшие храмы Танака. – Главное, это ведь ваше состояние во время молитвы…  
\- Точно! – подпрыгивает Джин, что-то принимаясь записывать в вытащенном ежедневнике.   
«Дурдом», - думает Коки.  
\- Всем привет! – залетает Тагучи.  
\- О, хоть один адекватный человек, - радуется ему Танака.  
\- Тут такую игру купил! Кто хочет на пару сыграть?!  
\- Погорячился… 

\- Как думаешь, что лучше, металл или дерево? – задумчиво интересуется на третью неделю Аканиши у Танаки.  
\- А для чего? Ты про браслеты? Подвески?  
\- А для всего, - так же отрешенно говорит Джин. – Но я понял, спасибо…  
Коки провожает его удивленным взглядом.  
\- Лучше дерево! – вдруг кричит он вслед Аканиши. – С нашими перелетами не придется раздеваться перед каждым металлоискателем! Ну а что, не прав? – поворачивается Коки к Каменаши. Тот пару раз моргает, чертыхается и с «Твою мать, а ведь прав!» уходит.  
\- Все в порядке, - пожимает плечами Уэда. – Я надеюсь.

На следующий день Аканиши не приходит (согласно присланному сообщению его не будет и завтра тоже). Накамару спит на диванчике, Каменаши читает очередной сценарий. Уэда и Тагучи о чем-то спорят. Танака смотрит на это и разворачивается:  
\- Толку-то от вас… До завтра.

Через пару месяцев все вроде бы становится как обычно.   
Или просто Коки привыкает к некоторым странностям своих одногруппников.


	4. Почти начало, у остальных (кат-тун, кису, эйби, Яра)

В углу общего зала, где тренируются джуниоры, сидит уткнувшийся в книгу Фудзигайя. Только вихры торчат из-за обложки с надписью «Введение в буддизм. Что происходит с нами после смерти».  
\- Что случилось? – спрашивает у него Мията. – У тебя кто-то умер?..   
Фудзигайя с удивлением поднимает глаза от книги.   
\- Тайске решил податься в религию, - говорит Госеки. – Станет потом первым джоннисом-монахом.   
Фудзигайя моргает. Думает.   
\- Может, и стану, - решает он и захлопывает книгу. – Может, в монастыре мне дадут почитать нормально.   
И, после паузы, добавляет:  
\- Спасибо, Мията. Все нормально. Мне просто стало интересно.   
Вечером Фудзигайя покупает ложную обложку. (Продавцы в магазине думают, что для хентайной манги.) 

На тренировке будущим охотникам выдают кольца. И говорят набрасывать на палки.  
\- А пиво будет? – немедленно интересуется Китаяма.   
Несовершеннолетний народ ржет. Яра усмехается:  
\- Нечисть на охоте нальет. Приступайте.  
Через неделю в агентстве появляются дротики. И еще удобные размеченные мишени.   
Мишени все, конечно, игнорируют. Ну, в самом деле. Ведь есть и движущиеся цели.   
\- У Джонни новый клин, - говорит Уэда. – Но на этот раз мне нравится.   
И кидает дротик. Куда-то в направлении Джунно (тот уклоняется, не отрываясь от приставки).   
Джонни в этот раз почти ни при чем. Он бы вообще предпочел, чтобы охотники, которым очень надо тренировать меткость, делали это тихо, мирно и подальше от его агентства.

Проходит месяц.  
\- Три… Два… Один… Пуск! – кричит Кавай.   
Китаяма вскидывает арбалет. Йокоо - на ближних подступах к «жертве» - вытаскивает офуду и начинает кастовать соответствующие печати.   
Арбалетный болт впивается в манекен, попутно пришпиливая к нему посланный Йокоо амулет.  
\- Я быстрее! – кричит Китаяма.   
\- Ха! – немедленно возражает Йокоо. – Сначала манекена коснулось мое заклинание!  
\- Потому что мой болт его прошил!  
\- Подумаешь.  
\- И вообще, оно не должно как-нибудь показывать, что сработало? Загораться? Взрываться? – Китаяма задумывается. – Надо у Мияты уточнить. Я уверен, в его аниме были всякие такие штуки.   
Йокоо фыркает и заявляет, что он, Йокоо, тоже уточнит, что там в аниме говорили про арбалеты. Особенно про их малый вес и высокую скорострельность.   
Где-то на фоне смеется Яра. Потом он подойдет к Йокоо и покажет, где тот ошибся в печати. И расскажет о хорошем храме, где настоятель может помочь с амулетами.


	5. Интермедия: The Usual Suspect (кису, эйби)

Все началось с того, что однажды их привели в огромный зал. Поставили перед стеной, увешанной оружием, и сказали:  
\- Ну, приступайте.  
А еще были заклятия. Самые разные: и комбинаторные, и религиозные. И еще религиозные. («В мире слишком много религий!»)  
И зелья. Их пальцы и волосы пахли отвратительными смесями. Ну хоть этот запах забивал сигареты.  
Постепенно все выбрали любимый способ охоты.  
И еще тот, который лучше всего получался.  
Не у всех они совпали.  
\- Зелья — это не круто! - сказал Кавай, наливая что-то в кофе. - Это просто фигня какая-то. Кухня!  
\- Передник купи, - посоветовал Китаяма, с опаской наблюдая за процессом. - Из тебя получится образцовая хозяюшка.  
Кавай фыркнул. И отпил свой кофе.  
(Китаяма с интересом ждал последствий.)

Мнение Кавай поменял позже. Когда посмотрел первый из фильмов по «Гарри Поттеру». Когда опрос кузин, знакомых кузин и кузин знакомых показал, что все девушки от нуля до семидесяти влюблены в профессора Снейпа.  
И тогда же он получил в подарок первый фартук. С надписью.  
The usual suspect in the kitchen.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Обычный подозреваемый на кухне  
> На передник можно посмотреть [здесь](http://www.giftedpenguin.co.uk/gifts-c2/gifts-for-him-c18/cluedo-cluedo-colonel-mustard-cotton-apron-p2549)


	6. Первая самостоятельная охота (кат-тун, кису, эйби, Яра)

\- Вы справитесь, - машет рукой Яра. И уходит.  
\- Д-да вы что? – не разделяет оптимизма ушедшего охотника Аканиши.  
\- Со щитом, или на щите… - бормочет Китаяма. – Как будем действовать?  
\- Три этажа, - оценивает высоту здания Йокоо.  
\- Плюс подвал, - соглашается с ним Накамару, что-то сосредоточенно пролистывая на своем смартфоне.  
\- Слушайте, ходячие мертвецы не должны быть в зданиях. Это же не кладбище, - выглядывает из-за спин старших Фудзигайя.  
\- Кому это не должны? Они, может, не в курсе? – смеется Кавай, проверяя запасы склянок за поясом.  
\- Работаем в парах? – спрашивает Каменаши, осматриваясь. – Я с Накамару.  
\- Лучше вы втроем с Аканиши. Мицу, Тайске и Ватару. И мы с Фумито. Берем по этажу, в подвал идем все вместе, - что-то прикинув, высказывается Госеки.  
\- Согласен, - кивает Йокоо. – Я тоже об этом слышал.  
\- О чем это он? – шепотом уточняет Фудзигайя у Кавая.  
\- Нас вроде собираются в таком составе по разным группам отправить скоро. Ну и кат-тун, понятно. Вот Гоччи и предлагает осваиваться, - так же шепотом отвечает тот. И уже громко добавляет: – Чур, нам третий этаж! Рванули!   
Кавай хватает Госеки за рукав, и они скрываются в здании.  
\- Вот же ж… - ругается Йокоо, направляясь к входу. - Сейчас там всех переполошат. Мы на втором. Быстрее.  
\- Ом, агхоре… черт, как там дальше, Мицу, прикрывай, я шпаргалку найду. Ох, получит и меня Фумито… - бормочет Фудзигайя, ища нужную сутру по карманам. Китаяма молча заряжает арбалет.   
\- Ну, нам первый. Готовы? – Накамару оглядывается на бледных Каменаши и Аканиши и достает записную книжку.  
\- Не готов я! – пытается зацепиться за дерево Джин. Не выходит: Каменаши, доставая на ходу мачете, прихватывает и его, за шиворот. Накамару одобрительно кивает:  
\- Удачи нам.

\- Что-то слишком тихо… - оглядывается Госеки. «Аааа!» - доносится этажом ниже: «Убе-ри-те от меня этоооо!»  
\- Уже не тихо, - фыркает Кавай. – Вон первый! Госеки!  
\- Что?  
\- Реакция у тебя. Мне нужно зелья проверить, ты его как-то быстро…  
\- Сзади!  
\- Ааа! Фууух. Действует! Сле-едующее…  
\- Фуми, я тебя прошу, не кидай только свои склянки рядом со мной, ладно?  
\- Я попробую. Справа!

\- Тайске! Прекрати так носиться! Я стрелять не могу!  
\- Ми! Цу! – Фудзигайя перепрыгивает какой-то полуразвалившийся стол. – На них эта сутра не действует! Ааа!  
\- Пригнись!  
\- Тайске, ну-ка бегом к Хиромицу! И пробуй сутры, мы пока успеваем дистанцию держать.  
\- Ватару, ай! Меня-то за что?!  
\- Прости, не выдержал. Фуду верни, пожалуйста?  
\- Бумеранг нашел… Так, а если я это попробую: Ом…

\- Серебро. Люблю. Серебро.  
\- Каме, справа!  
\- Спасибо, Мару, как у Джина дела?  
\- Отлично. Лупит крестом одного.  
\- Блин. Джин! Читай что-нибудь заупокойное! Отстань от бедного тела!  
\- Он! Мне! Рубашку! Порвал!  
\- Джин, _это_ уже ничего и никогда не порвет, успокойся! Мару…  
\- Сейчас.  
\- Ай! – Аканиши потирает поясницу, все еще косясь на не достаточно добитый, по его мнению, труп.  
\- Молитву читай? – предлагает Накамару, встряхивая рукой.

Все встречаются у входа в подвал. Переглядываются, обмениваются впечатлениями.  
\- Ну как у вас?  
\- Третий этаж чист.  
\- Второй тоже.  
\- И кто идет первый в подвал?  
\- Аааа?! Ватару!  
\- Наш нетерпеливый друг. Фумито, ты там не ушибся? Бутылочки не побил?  
\- Нет… Вы спускаетесь? А то у меня тут «не побилось» пару таких интересных зелий…  
\- Так, вперед.

\- Ай! Что это?! – Аканиши с удивлением смотрит на расползающееся грязно-зеленое пятно на рукаве.  
\- Прости, промазал… - улыбается Кавай.  
\- Кавай! Он в метре стоял! В метре! Сознавайся, что за отрава?! Что мне от нее будет?  
\- А это ты мне и расскажешь… Оно экспериментальное… Еще не… Ай! Больно!  
\- Черт, мое любимое распятие.   
\- Ничего, Аканиши, он тебе оплатит восстановление распятия.  
\- Ватару! Тиран!  
\- Думать надо. И только попробуй в следующий раз «промазать» в меня.  
\- Я же не самоубийца…

\- Каменаши!  
\- Что?  
\- По сторонам смотри. На линии огня прыгаешь.  
\- Извини, не привык.  
\- Вам надо… Накамару, справа! Вам надо с нами несколько тренировок провести.   
\- Угу, Гоччи прав. У нас еще и стрелы, зелья и цепи учитываются при перемещениях. А особенно за местоположением Кавая следить нужно!

\- Гоччи, подержи мне вот этого!  
\- Ладно.  
\- Так… состав номер семь… Ага. Десять? Ух ты. А если… Каме! Ты зачем его зарубил?  
\- Опс. Я случайно. Увлекся!

\- Все?  
\- Вроде… быстро, по группам, по всем углам и этажам, аккуратно. Как работали в начале. Встречаемся у входа.  
\- Ок.

\- Ну, как дела, молодежь?  
\- Ааа! Яра!  
\- Нервные вы какие… справились же. Раненые есть?  
\- Я! Я! Морально!  
\- Джин, успокойся.  
\- Ну что ж, теперь вы отмываться, а потом разбор полетов: верные и не очень решения. У вас три часа.


	7. Интермедия: Недосказанное прошлое (кису, эйби)

Охота бывает сложная. Бывает простая, а бывает…  
\- Аааа! Привидение!  
Очень простая. «Хотя каждого могут быть свои слабости», - думает Йокоо, пытаясь устоять на ногах после выпрыгнувшего на него из-за угла Фудзигайи.  
\- Тайске… Слезь с меня!  
\- Неа, - держится за него руками (и ногами!) тот.   
Из-за другого поворота выходит Госеки.  
\- Там привидение. Разберешься? – с некоторой надеждой смотрит на него Йокоо.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я бы предпочел… - отворачивается тот.  
«У каждого», - убеждает себя Йокоо.  
\- Тайске, да отцепись ты от меня. Гоччи, забери его. Я пошел, через пятнадцать минут не позову, чтоб пришли сами.  
\- Удачи! – доносится ему вслед.

Два охотника из их команды очень не любят призраков. К сожалению, оба они сегодня оказываются напарниками Йокоо при зачистке старого особняка. Это было очень простое задание.  
Только вот с привидением Йокоо – опять – придется разбираться самому. 

\- Эй, вы! Все, я закончил! В следующий раз Фумито возьму.

Потом Госеки и Фудзигайя разбирают завал, а Йокоо с упоением перебирает известные ему виды нечисти.  
«Абсолютно у каждого может быть своя слабость», - предвкушающе улыбается Йокоо.


	8. Нападение (кису)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. под черным псом имелся в виду Баргест (http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Баргест)  
> 2\. Сенга еще не охотник, и Кисумаи не в курсе, что у него есть способности

\- Вы теперь в новой группе, - говорят им. – И, кстати, осваивайте ролики.  
Никайдо и Тамамори переглядываются. Мията говорит, что группа не страшная. Сенга уверяет, что ролики тоже.   
Через пару дней они в этом уже не очень уверены.   
Через неделю в этом не уверен даже Иида, который в Кисумаях, вообще-то, уже давно.   
\- С тобой все в порядке? – спрашивает он у Йокоо.   
\- Все! В порядке, - с несколько излишним усилием отвечает Йокоо. И тут же пытается найти приемлемое объяснение своему настроению: – Эти новенькие!.. Ну как можно так тормозить!

Йокоо чувствует, что что-то не так. Ощущение неправильности преследует его уже несколько месяцев. Будто кто-то смотрит из-за угла (но он в закрытом помещении), будто кто-то дышит в спину. Будто… кто-то хочет ему зла.   
Он грешит на нервы. На паранойю. На новых одногруппников. (В самом деле.)  
Остальные, кажется, ничего такого не замечают.   
(Если, конечно, не скрывают.)

Когда Йокоо просыпается ночью и видит, что над ним, всем весом придавливая его руки, стоит огромный черный пес (слюна капает на постель), он чувствует огромное облегчение. Тело будто становится очень легким, готовым взлететь под потолок.   
Йокоо хохочет, забывая и о том, что таких гостей надо, вообще-то, бояться, и о том, что с ним в одном номере – Иида и Сенга. Два человека, никакого отношения не имеющих к охоте. Которых, вообще-то, надо защищать.   
Пес, не иначе как оскорбившись, сверкает глазами, тянется к шее Йокоо. И вдруг отвлекается – отлетев от его головы, на пол падает толстая книга.   
\- Кыш! Изыди! – кричит Сенга и пытается нашарить еще что-нибудь тяжелое на тумбочке. – Плохая собака!   
Йокоо глубоко вдыхает и быстро читает охранную мантру из арсенала Фудзигайи.  
Пес исчезает. Йокоо садится на постели, шевелит руками (на одной, кажется, остался отпечаток лапы). Поднимает книгу с пола.  
\- Физика, Сенга? Ты перед сном читаешь учебник по физике?..

Оставшуюся ночь (Сенга мгновенно засыпает) Йокоо и Иида сидят на постели Ииды, разговаривают.   
По возвращении в Токио Иида объявляет одногруппникам, что (простите, ребята) он решил уйти из агентства.


	9. За кулисами концерта (кат-тун, кису)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дзеро-гумо - японский паук-оборотень. «В обычном облике выглядят как огромные пауки, размером с человека, с горящими красными глазами и острыми жалами на лапах. В человеческом облике — прекрасные женщины с холодной красотой, заманивающие мужчин в ловушку и пожирающие их» (с) http://new.bestiary.us/kumo

\- Кенто, а там… Кенто! За мной, - вдруг срывается с места Китаяма.  
\- Чт?.. – Сенга только через пару секунд понимает, что случилось. – Танака, черт.  
\- Ко-ооки-кун!  
\- Китаяма? – удивляется Танака упавшему на него кохаю.  
\- Я вот тут давно тебе признаться хотел… - поудобнее устраивается тот, не торопясь вставать.  
\- П-прости, а для этого обязательно меня было сбивать с ног? Отпусти… Я тут вообще с девушкой разговаривал.  
\- Обязательно. Кенто?  
\- Ага, - Сенга старательно загораживает их от «девушки». – Мадам, это – наше.  
\- Что это значит, «ваше», ай! Хиромицу, я тебе…  
\- Ну вот, на имена уже перешли, можно просто «Мицу», - застенчиво улыбается Китаяма.   
\- Да хоть «Ми-тян», слезь с меня! – барахтается Танака. Безуспешно, Сенга помнит, как на тренировках Хиромицу без труда удерживал любого из них.  
\- Кенто, мне тебя не хватает, - торопит Китаяма. – Коки, понимаешь, мы давно…  
Сенга в этот момент популярно объясняет «девушке» (точнее, дзеро-гумо, пауку-оборотню), что этот молодой человек с ней никуда не пойдет, но может пойти он, Сенга, только не один, а в комплекте с остальными охотниками.  
\- С шестерыми вам не справиться, мадам, давайте договоримся, что сюда вы больше не приходите? – улыбается Сенга. – А мы не преследуем в этот раз вас.  
\- Кисама… - шипит оборотень. И уходит.  
\- Коки-кун! – прыгает сверху Сенга. «Коки-кун» сдавленно ругается.  
\- Руки убери, - со стоном (раздражения) говорит Танака.  
\- Кенто? – удивляется Китаяма.  
\- Удачными ситуациями надо пользоваться, - хихикает Сенга, продолжая лапать семпая.  
\- И правда…  
\- Коки?!  
\- Так что ты там говорил о признаниях, Мицу? – подмигивает Танака.


	10. Только не опоздать (кису, эйби)

Бутай начинается в шесть.   
На часах уже половина.   
Половина половины Эйбикису сидит в засаде. И засада не в гримерке.   
\- Йокоо, ты выключил мобильник? – тихо спрашивает Госеки. – А я вот нет… И на нем уже пять мейлов от Тоцуки.   
\- Думай лучше об охоте, - советует Йокоо.  
Вдалеке что-то ухает. И неприятно скребет – будто когтями по стеклу.   
Потом они слышат выстрелы.  
\- Мицу, - сверкает глазами Кавай. – Можем начинать!

Первая гончая вылетает из-за поворота. И врезается в преграду из заклятий. Госеки швыряет в нее заготовленное зелье (Кавай возмущается: «Я сам хочу кинуть!».)  
За первой гончей летят остальные.   
Йокоо смотрит, как рвется его второй барьер, и начинает кастовать дополнительные заклятия.   
Выстрелы приближаются.   
Когда падает предпоследний из заготовленных Йокоо заслонов, Кавай дергает за веревку: на пять рвущихся к ним гончих выливается зелье (святая вода, вино для причастий, специи. «Если что-нибудь останется, сделаем глинтвейн!»).   
\- Только не в меня! - кричит Китаяма, показываясь из-за поворота. (На нем уже костюм к бутаю.)   
\- Тебе не поможет, - отвечает Госеки, чувствуя очередной виброзвонок.  
Еще пара выстрелов. Последние слоги мантр.   
И внезапно – все тихо. Только шипит разлитое по полу зелье и догорают офуды.   
\- Надо проверить трупы, - говорит Йокоо, задумчиво глядя перед собой. – Что они трупы… а не как в прошлый раз.  
\- И убрать. Хотя бы самые явные следы, - с неодобрением добавляет Фудзигайя.  
Госеки с интересом изучает мобильники: сначала свой, потом Кавая. (Фудзигайя сразу говорит: «Не дам!»).   
\- Судя по угрозам Тоцуки, у нас пять минут на добивание трупов…   
\- И вся ночь после бутая на уборку, - резюмирует Йокоо. 

Когда они (без двух минут шесть, но Китаяма хотя бы в костюме) влетают в гримерку, Тоцука примерно представляет, что он сделает с дорогими одногруппниками, а также избранными Кисумаями.   
А Никайдо думает, что он попал в очень странную группу без малейших шансов на будущее.


	11. Все в порядке (кису, эйби)

\- Шота, ты Тайске не видел? – вваливается в тренажерный зал Госеки.  
\- Видел, - не отпирается тот. – Мы его все видели. А что?  
\- Да вот ищу его… На сотовый не отвечает, а он мне срочно нужен, у нас там… Хм. В общем, увидишь его – передай, чтобы или меня, или Йокоо нашел, - Госеки выходит.  
Тоцука смотрит на закрывшуюся дверь и вдруг наклоняется к скамейке, на которой сидит, отодвигает развешанное на ней полотенце и говорит:  
\- Вижу, говорю. Йокоо или Госеки найди.  
\- Спасибо, - выбирается из-под скамейки Фудзигайя. – Обязательно, но позже.  
\- Насколько? – улыбается Тоцука.  
\- Ну… вечером? – неуверенно смотрит на свой телефон Фудзигайя. Качает головой. – И вот батарейка на телефоне села. Какая досада.  
\- Ну-ну.  
\- Ага. Пусть Ватару Фумито… А, неважно. Я тут еще побуду. Не помешаю?  
\- Да пожалуйста.

\- Шота! – налетает на Тоцуку Фудзигайя из-за угла.  
\- Тайске? Мы же вроде договаривались встретиться…  
\- Такой день хороший!  
\- Неплохой, - соглашается озадаченный Тоцука.  
\- И я решил, что ну его, магазин, пошли гулять! Вон в ту сторону.  
\- А почему не в ту? – кивает Тоцука в сторону переулка, куда изначально направлялся.  
\- А я там уже был. Ничего интересного. А там вон есть парк! – разворачивает и подталкивает его в спину Фудзигайя.

\- Э, слушайте, это мне показалось, или вот туда вот волк спрятался? – показывает в сторону баков Тоцука.  
\- Показалось. Собака, - беззаботно фыркает Кавай, хлопая себя по карманам.  
\- Потерял что-то?   
\- Да нет, думал, сотовый оставил в кафе. Ватару, ты же тоже ничего не забыл?  
\- У меня всегда все с собой, - странно отвечает Йокоо.  
\- Да. О, а этот фильм кто-нибудь смотрел? – тянет Фудзигайя Тоцуку к афише на стене кинотеатра.

\- … не хватало. Слишком часто! – доносится из гримерки голос Фудзигайи.  
\- Привет, - заходит туда Тоцука.  
\- И тебе. Ну, мы пошли. Гоччи, вечером не забудь, - Фудзигайя и Китаяма уходят.

\- Коичи, Фумито, не спать, - щелкает пальцами Тоцука.  
\- Прости, - Госеки зевает.  
\- Еще раз. Один, два… - отсчитывает ритм Цукада.  
Бздынь.  
\- Что это? – смотрит на осколки стекла и мутную лужицу на полу Тоцука.  
\- Отпугивающее зе… - Кавай встряхивается. – Средство. От насекомых, выложить забыл.  
\- Не сезон же вроде… 

\- Коичи. Я понимаю, это прозвучит странно… у вас что-то случилось?  
\- В смысле? Все в порядке, вроде.  
\- Кавай вчера от хлопнувшей газом машины подскочил, будто на него нападают. Вам кто-то угрожает?  
\- Шота… все в порядке. Фуми накануне фильм ужасов смотрел. Вот и.  
\- Хм. Если что, я выслушаю и постараюсь помочь, ладно?  
\- Спасибо.

(- Йокоо, ситуация становится непредсказуемой. Я думаю, нам стоит подумать над тем, чтобы рассказать что-то ребятам.)


	12. Знания и печали (кису, эйби)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В драббле упоминается (временная) группа Kitty GYM, в состав которой входили Тоцука и Китаяма.

\- Мицу, привет, - с удивлением говорит Тоцука, выходя из театра.  
\- Привет, - почему-то тяжко вздыхает Китаяма. – Как тебе ваша группа?  
\- Внезапно… Нормально.   
\- А то тебе же было с чем сравнить. Вдруг там лучше?   
\- Хиромицу, во-первых, это был спец.проект. Турнир закончился. Во-вторых, мне нравится работать в эйби. Ты что-то еще хотел узнать, или я могу идти?  
\- Последнее еще, - Китаяма ловит за рукав Тоцуку, останавливая его. – Ты замечал что-нибудь странное в последнее время с Каваем и Госеки?  
\- Допустим, - Тоцука внимательно смотрит на собеседника.  
\- Хочешь узнать подробнее, что именно происходит?  
\- Они знают об этом разговоре? – Китаяма отрицательно мотает головой. – Тогда нет, я предпочту поговорить с ними без твоего вмешательства. Увидимся.  
\- Какие вы трудные все, - жалуется Китаяма. – Цукада вот даже… а, - машет рукой он, - в курсе они. Просто я настоял на том, что сначала я с тобой поговорю. Пойдем со мной, пожалуйста.  
\- Да ты что? – скептически говорит Тоцука. – После такого вступления ты объясни сначала, куда зовешь.  
\- На нашу тренировку. Увидишь.

\- Милый подвальчик. – Тоцука заходит в неприметную дверь. – Просторный. И?  
\- Народ! – кричит Китаяма, идущий впереди. Из дальнего угла выходят трое эйби и Йокоо с Фудзигайей.  
\- Я пока ничего особо не знаю, - поднимает руки Цукада.  
\- Извини, это очень серьезно, - говорит Госеки.  
\- Я бы даже сказал, представляет некоторую угрозу для жизни… - тянет Кавай, но тут же получает тычок в ребра от Йокоо.  
\- Если твои зелья не пить, то вполне ничего.  
\- Зелья? – цепляется за неуместное в обычной жизни слово Тоцука. Цукада смотрит на них с интересом.  
\- Зелья, - покаянно кивает Кавай. – Они не вредные! Почти. Не все… - и смущенно замолкает.  
\- Понимаете… мы охотники, - вступает Фудзигайя.  
\- Поздравляю. На уток, на волков? – смеется Тоцука.  
\- На демонов. И на нечисть, - Китаяма любуется на одинаковое недоверчиво-удивленное выражение на лицах Тоцуки и Цукады.  
\- Выкатывай! – оборачивается Госеки. Из-за ширмы появляется Сенга, катящий клетку с накинутым на нее покрывалом. Из-под покрывала раздается какой-то скрежет.  
\- Последний улов, знакомьтесь, - доброжелательно улыбается Фудзигайя. – В обморок, чур, не падать.  
И сдергивает покрывало.  
\- Скелет, - отрешенно говорит Тоцука. – Двигается. Настоящий?  
\- Обижаешь, вчера три часа ловили.  
\- И часто вы… такое вот… ловите? – уточняет слегка бледный Цукада.  
\- Ловим – редко. В основном мы их уничтожаем. Ну, не только их, а вообще. Тайске, продемонстрируй.  
Фудзигайя что-то вполголоса начинает речитативом читать, через несколько секунд скелет рассыпается на отдельные кости.  
\- Фу, - морщится Йокоо, - у меня бы только пепел остался.  
\- И мы бы все еще полчаса чихали, нет уж, спасибо, - фыркает Кавай.  
\- Укатывайте ваш пудинг, - сипит Тоцука. – Я хочу к окошку.  
\- Это подвал, - разочаровывает его Госеки. – Пойдемте, я вас с Цукадой на крылечке где-нибудь прислоню. Лестницу-то осилите?


	13. Раскрытые секреты (кису, эйби, Каменаши)

\- Ватару…  
\- Ну?  
\- Эйби своим рассказали.  
\- Знаю, присутствовал. Как и ты.  
\- Я к тому, что, может, нам тоже?  
\- А стоит ли?  
\- Меня Мията вчера Ичиго обозвал!  
\- Клубникой? Это потому что ты роз…  
\- Не доводи. Ичиго. Парень из сериала. Это потому что я свалил посередине фильма. Потому что ты, между прочим, наткнулся на того упыря, и…  
\- Ладно, понял. Надо все обдумать.

\- Никайдо, Тамамори. У меня к вам серьезный разговор, - Фудзигайя закрывает дверь.   
\- Про группу? – осторожно спрашивает Тамамори.  
\- И про группу тоже. Понимаете… Сенга, Йокоо, Китаяма и я – мы работаем еще помимо группы. И…  
\- И вы решили уйти?   
\- Что? Ника, нет! Мы ни в коем случае не… Это странная работа. И секретная. И мы хотим, чтобы вы тоже знали. Мы охотники на всякую нечисть. Эээ… ну да, я сначала тоже не поверил.  
\- Это очередной прикол? – скептически спрашивает Никайдо.   
\- А что Мията?   
\- Не прикол. С Миятой разговаривает Йокоо. Кстати, - Фудзигайя смотрит на часы, - пойдемте, я вам покажу наш тренировочный зал.

\- Прошу, - Фудзигайя распахивает дверь.  
\- Каменаши-сан?!  
\- Привет, - улыбается Каменаши.  
\- Йокоо с Миятой еще не было? – оглядывается Фудзигайя.  
\- Неа. А Сенга с Китаямой за соком вышли, сейчас вернутся уже.  
\- А вот и мы! – раздается от входа голос Сенги. – Мы у автомата встретились.  
\- Все в сборе, - кивает Йокоо. – Начнем?  
\- Сейчас-сейчас! – Сенга убегает куда-то вглубь помещения. Оттуда вдруг раздается какое-то шипение-рычание. – Йокоо, помоги! У него печать съехала!  
Йокоо срывается с места, на ходу доставая из кармана какую-то бумажку. Вскоре они появляются, ведя на цепи…  
\- Виверна, - представляет монстра Китаяма, стоящий рядом с Миятой. Фудзигайя за плечи поддерживает Никайдо и Тамамори.  
\- Каме, справишься? – уточняет Йокоо. Сенга снимает ошейник с бестии, отходит и становится перед Тамамори.  
\- Китаяма подстрахует, - пожимает плечами Каменаши, доставая мачете и кинжал. Йокоо убирает бумажку с головы змеи и резко отпрыгивает.  
\- Виверна же ядовита? – шепчет Мията, наблюдая за клацнувшими зубами в паре сантиметров от руки Каменаши.  
\- Угу. Но Кавай противоядие уже сделал.  
\- Кавай?   
\- Он у нас в основном по зельям. Хотя и не только, как и все мы.   
\- Ну, кто убирать будет? – Каменаши замирает над лежащим монстром.  
\- Мицу, помоги, - Йокоо подхватывает виверну за крыло и тянет к стене. Каменаши подходит к кисумаям.  
\- Вот на подобных тварей мы и охотимся. Парни вам расскажут подробнее, а я бы хотел сказать, что это не повод для шуток. Вы можете обсуждать это внутри группы, и когда точно уверены, что вас не слышат.  
\- И при эйби, - вставляет стоящий неподалеку Фудзигайя.  
\- И при них, вы часто вместе в проектах и на концертах. Тем более и охотятся они вместе. Но и все. При кат-тун тоже не стоит. У нас охотятся еще Джин и Мару. Остальные не в курсе. Я могу рассчитывать, что эта часть их и моей жизни останется в тайне? – Каменаши переводит взгляд с Никайдо на Тамамори и затем на Мияту.  
\- Да, Каменаши-семпай, - отвечают они.  
\- Отлично. Мне нужно привести в порядок оружие, а вам лучше поговорить в группе.  
\- Ну, какие вопросы? – подходит Фудзигайя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Виверна (от англ. Wyvern — уайверн; этимология восходит к лат. vipera — гадюка), виверн — вымышленное существо, разновидность дракона, в отличие от классического геральдического дракона имеющий только одну, заднюю пару конечностей, а вместо передней — перепончатые крылья. Для него характерна длинная змеиная шея и очень длинный, подвижный хвост, оканчивающийся жалом в виде сердцеобразного наконечника стрелы либо копья. (с) [Википедия](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C2%E8%E2%E5%F0%ED%E0).   
> Экземпляр эйбикису выбрали помельче, чтобы Каменаши справился в одиночку, но все равно, приятного там мало.


	14. Интермедия: Новая группа (кису)

Никайдо не нравятся Кисумаи. Говорят (но Никайдо не спрашивал тех, кто говорит), это нормально. Другие люди, другие правила. И теперь они, как это красиво звучит, «группа». Все должно быть серьезно.   
Должно быть.   
Но у Никайдо странная группа. (Взять хотя бы Мияту.)  
И уж особенно ее старшая часть.   
Китаяма, спящий в любую относительно свободную минуту.   
Йокоо, требующий ото всех обязательности, но при этом сам исчезающий в неизвестном направлении – и попробуй его найди.   
Фудзигайя, то тормозящий, то несущийся впереди паровоза, одногруппников и хореографа.   
И эта их дружба с другими джуниорами, перехлестывающая за пределы разумной конкуренции.   
Отлучки. И травмы. Не серьезные, но слишком частые, чтобы верилось в обычную бытовую неловкость.   
А потом Никайдо узнает об охоте. О нечисти. О том, куда и зачем исчезают одногруппники, после того как у них в самый неожиданный момент зазвонит мобильник.  
Он даже почти может представить, что скрывается за - «овощи неудачно нарезал» - перевязанной рукой Фудзигайи.   
Никайдо волнуется. Никайдо завидует. Никайдо пытается представить себя на их месте.   
Понимает (не идиот), что никогда на этом месте не будет.   
\- Прикройте нас, - просит как-то Фудзигайя.  
\- Нас не будет ближайшую пару дней, - объясняет Йокоо. – Мы предупредили…  
\- Но хореограф все равно спросит, - фыркает Китаяма. – Тоцука клялся, что им в свое время устроили допрос с пристрастием.   
\- Все не так страшно, - успокаивает Фудзигайя. – И, потом, их не было неделю. А мы вернемся во вторник.   
И уходят. Как будто (это так и есть), так и надо.   
У Никайдо остается только Сенга – когда Яра не забирает его на тренировки или охоту.   
Ника отчаянно не хочет верить, что новая группа – это всегда так хреново.


	15. Другая проблема (кат-тун)

\- Слушайте, я вот одного понять не могу! - говорит Каменаши, вытаскивая ножи из тушки очередного монстра.  
\- Только одного? Да ты счастливчик.  
\- Джин, иди-ка ты… сюда, я ножи хоть вытру.  
\- Об Мару вытирай, что-то он сильно чистый пока.  
\- Так, зато уставший не меньше вас! – вяло возмущается Накамару, сидящий на поваленном дереве.  
\- Ты неинтересно устаешь. Незаметно. Вот Джину и обидно. Я к чему… сколько мы уже охотимся? Года четыре? Почему у нас нечисть какая-то… неродная? Джин, не хихикай!  
\- Ж-женится тебе надо было на русалке, она предлагала. Породнились бы, - смеется (отойдя на приличное расстояние) Аканиши.  
\- Я тоже об этом думал, - кивает Накамару.  
\- Про жениться? – с восторгом уточняет Аканиши. – Ай! Мару!   
\- Ну вот, пока Джин там бегает и тушит куртку, успеем нормально поговорить.  
\- Не надейтесь, - подкрадывается тот сзади к Накамару. Бамс. – Иллюзии когда освоил?  
\- Недавно, - Мару потирает затылок.   
\- Так что там с нечистью? – серьезно спрашивает Аканиши. – Ты про «неяпонскую»?  
\- Угу. За эти четыре года с нашим «фольклором» мы встречались… от силы раз двадцать. Все остальное было американское, английское, немецкое, африканское даже! Какой-то странный перекос.  
\- И все чаще приходится охотиться, - соглашается Накамару.  
\- Хотел бы я знать… что там происходит, что они к нам эмигрируют? С эйбикису или Ярой кто последний раз работал?  
\- Я, - вспоминает Каменаши. – Горгульи были. Но надо уточнить, насчет остальных случаев: может это нам так везет на «иностранцев». Я спрошу.

\- У эйбикису та же ситуация, - сообщает Каменаши перед очередной охотой. – Кавай с Ярой ходили к Джонни, тот сказал, что он в курсе и пытается связаться с западным центром. Те не идут на контакт.  
\- Джин, ты говорил, у тебя знакомые из американского есть? Может, у них спросишь?  
\- Я послал мейл, - морщится Аканиши. – Они пока не отвечают. В принципе не удивительно: их по стране только так носит, и не всегда с компьютером.  
\- Пришли, - останавливается Накамару. – Удачи.

\- Аканиши-сан, тебя Джонни-сан вызывает, - заглядывает после Шокуры Яра.  
\- Интересно, что это ты ему понадобился? – удивленно спрашивает Каменаши, переодеваясь. Джин пожимает плечами.

\- Он не может! – бушует уже полчаса Каменаши. – У нас группа! Дебют, наконец! И что?! Из-за этих гребанных…  
\- Успокойся, - в который раз повторяет Накамару. – Он может. И делает. Сказали, что всего на пару месяцев, на полгода – максимум. Мы справимся. Джин тоже.  
Аканиши тихо сидит в углу гримерки, опустив голову на сложенные на столе руки. Перед ним лежит официальное распоряжение о предоставлении отпуска для обучения, в Америке.   
И неофициальное – о наделении полномочиями на ведение переговоров с американскими коллегами («Почему тебя отправляют разговаривать с винчестером?! – Это фамилия!»).


	16. Поговорите с Коки (кат-тун)

Репетиция Кат-тун. То есть не репетиция. Пустой зал. В углу под зеркалами, скрестив ноги, сидит Джунно. Во что-то играет.   
Коки ходит кругами. И регулярно проверяет телефон.   
Временами заглядывает хореограф.   
\- Все еще не пришли? Ну, позвоните мне, когда соберетесь.  
\- Где их носит? – ругается Коки.  
Джунно поднимает глаза от приставки.   
\- Можешь начинать разминаться? – предлагает он.   
В зал заходит Уэда. Оглядывает, удивляется:  
\- Я, что, слишком рано?..  
Джунно пожимает плечами.   
\- Полчаса! – возмущается Коки. – Ты опоздал на полчаса! Это… это даже не…  
\- Ну и много вы за эти полчаса успели?..   
Коки смотрит возмущенно и идет звать хореографа.   
Это был первый раз, когда на репетицию опоздала большая половина группы.

На второй раз Коки громко ругается с Уэдой. Так громко, что хореограф приходит сам. 

В третий раз хореограф их уже не останавливает. Накамару вклинивается между дерущимися, разнимает с неожиданной силой. Говорит:  
\- Успокоились.  
Каменаши спрашивает:  
\- Репетировать будем?  
Уэда и Коки расходятся, не глядя друг на друга. 

\- Ты его специально провоцируешь? – спрашивает Накамару потом.   
Уэда пожимает плечами.  
\- Не надо, - просит Накамару.   
Уэда отворачивается, кусает губы. Как обиженный ребенок.   
\- Все будет хорошо, - обещает Накамару.   
Уэда вскидывает голову.   
\- Все будет хорошо, - повторяет Накамару. – И с группой, и вообще.  
Уэда медленно кивает. И тихо обещает:   
\- Хорошо, я постараюсь. Не напрягайся.

У Каттун новый сингл.   
\- Да чтоб Джин и не возвращался, - комментирует Коки. – Нам от этого не хуже. 

А потом они едут в Америку. Накамару ожидал чего-то подобного.   
\- Что нам там делать? А как же охота?.. – он пытается отговорить менеджмент.

Забирая перед полетом десяток самых необходимых зелий у Кавая (от похмелья, от укачивания, от головной боли, для отваживания нечисти, для обнаружения нечисти, для того, чтобы нечисть не обнаружила тебя…), Накамару спрашивает:  
\- А как вы разрешаете конфликты?  
Кавай ненадолго задумывается, а потом тянется за подозрительной зеленой жидкостью в мензурке:  
\- Вот! Идеальное средство.   
Накамару передергивает плечами и все же отказывается. («Ну ладно, - думает Кавай. – Найдем на ком еще попробовать.»)

В Америке, конечно, они приземляются в Лос-Анджелесе. И, все по плану начальства, встречаются с Аканиши.

Коки хватает на пятнадцать минут (Уэда проиграл спор Накамару).   
\- Какого хрена? – говорит он Джину. – Какого черта ты свалил, да еще в самое ответственное время?!  
\- А какое у нас безответственное… - тянет почти про себя Уэда.   
Накамару просит менеджера выйти:  
\- Нам нужно поговорить, внутри группы. Мебель крушить не будем, обещаю.

\- Нечисть?! – возмущается Коки. – Теперь вы мне еще и лапшу на уши вешаете!  
\- Мы покажем тебе… образчик, - обещает Каменаши. – Когда вернемся.   
Коки передергивает плечами. Неубежденно.   
Накамару задумывается, потом говорит:  
\- У меня есть идея. Каме, возьми оружие. Джин, у тебя с собой?  
Они идут на кладбище. Накамару достает что-то вроде духов, по очереди опрыскивает Уэду, Коки и Джунно.   
\- Стойте в стороне и ничего не бойтесь. Это уже проверяли.   
Каменаши передергивает плечами.   
\- Но приятно не будет, - предупреждает он и вспоминает, как проверяли это средство. Каменаши остался без оружия и стоял – беззащитный, небрежно и быстро опрысканный чем-то странным – за неровным рядом коллег-охотников. На них рвалась нечисть и он думал: живым не уйду.   
Накамару достает из сумки пузырек, выливает между могил.   
\- Что тебе сказал Кавай? – спрашивает Каменаши.   
\- Обнаружение, - Накамару растирает руки. – А Госеки дополнил, что оно… активное. Если нечисти нет, она все равно быстро обнаружится.  
Фонтан земли взлетает над соседней могилой.   
\- Боже, какие эффекты, - усмехается Каменаши, метая нож.   
Кто-то вежливо и культурно хватает Накамару за ногу.   
Он столь же вежливо и культурно успокаивает его заклятьем.   
Джин громко молится. Если нечисть не впечатляется, приговаривая «нехристи, нехристи», размашисто крестит ее.   
\- Круто, - говорит Джунно. – Я тоже хочу!  
Но стоит на месте. Уэда, на всякий случай, придерживает его рукой.  
\- Ничего себе, - говорит Коки. – Ужастик! Нет, оно… реально настоящее?..   
Через полчаса больше никто не взвивается над могилами. Никто даже не вылезает. Джин, на всякий случай, кропит землю святой водой.   
\- Удачно запасся, - смеется он.   
\- Хорошо размялись, - говорит Каменаши. – Я даже почти начал скучать по тренировкам.   
А Уэда, отпуская Джунно, мягко интересуется у Накамару:  
\- А что с трупами теперь делать, вы подумали?..  
Накамару обводит глазами кладбище. И честно говорит:  
\- О боже. Нет. 

Ночь Кат-тун проводят за спешными и не очень успешными попытками привести кладбище из состояния «Здесь снимали очень крутой фильм ужасов!» в состояние «Здесь были нехорошие вандалы».   
Получается так себе. 

И только на утро, вернувшись в гостиницу и пытаясь, наконец, заснуть, Коки понимает: его трясет. Будто под ним провалился пол. Будто…   
\- Позвони Мицу, - советует Накамару. И выходит.   
Коки слышит, как он стучит в соседнюю дверь.  
\- Каме, пускай. Я знаю, у тебя в номере есть свободная кровать.


	17. Позвони Мицу (кат-тун, кису)

\- Алло, Мицу? – Коки хочется надеяться, что голос у него не дрожит. Ну, оказалось, что трупы могут вполне быстро бегать, ну, оказалось, что трое из его группы на это охотятся. Подумаешь.   
\- Коки? Что-то случилось? – отзываются из трубки.  
\- Нет. Не думаю. Я просто хотел поговорить. Наверное.  
\- Коки? Что… Подожди, мне тут сообщение пришло. А. Черт. Ну… Я тоже.  
\- Что «тоже»? – не понимает Коки.  
\- Тоже охотник. И Кенто, - вздыхает Китаяма. – Мне Мару сообщение прислал, что они вам рассказали.  
\- А, - говорит Коки. И замолкает.   
Китаяма тоже молчит. Через некоторое время осторожно интересуется:  
\- Ты… в это все поверил?  
\- Не поверишь тут, - нервно смеется Коки. – Нас привели на кладбище, обрызгали какой-то дрянью, а потом из земли полезли мертвецы. Которых эта троица героически уложила. А потом мы еще и их закапывали, представляешь?!  
\- Ты бы видел, что мы демонстрировали нашим, - весело, может слегка чересчур весело, откликается Китаяма. – Виверну! Это такой мини-дракон. Ядовитый и с крыльями!   
\- А когда? – тихо спрашивает Коки.  
\- Что, когда?  
\- Когда вы рассказали своей группе.  
Китаяма над чем-то размышляет, потом говорит очень серьезно:  
\- В начале года. Сначала рассказали эйби, потом нашим. Выслушай. Нам вообще-то нельзя рассказывать. Вообще, никому, только в крайних случаях. Но тогда на нас часто нападали. В смысле не только на охотников, но и на группы. А вас это не задело, почему-то. Почти. И мы решили рассказать.   
\- Почти не задело, - повторяет Коки. – Почти? Я не помню ни одного…  
\- Девушка, - коротко говорит Китаяма. – Тогда, на концерте. Это был оборотень.   
\- И…  
\- Паук, тебя надо было срочно отвлечь. Сбить контакт. Прости.  
\- Мицу… Вы с Кенто… с Сенгой. Поэтому?  
\- Нет. Не совсем. В смысле, тогда – да. То есть… нет! Мы с Кенто не поэтому. Просто все так по-дурацки началось с этого. Но не поэтому. Коки?  
\- Нда. Знаешь, мне подумать надо. Обо всем, - Коки сбрасывает звонок.   
«Ходячие трупы – это не самая моя большая проблема», - думает он.


	18. Последствия (кат-тун, кису)

К возвращению в Токио Коки все еще не решил, что делать. И, главное, делать ли что-нибудь.   
С одной стороны, он обижен. Наверное.  
С другой стороны, он… восхищен. Неожиданно для себя. И нет, дело не в нечисти. Но как им удалось впихнуть в жизнь еще одну работу?!   
\- С трудом, - фыркает Каменаши.  
А Китаяма при встрече только пожимает плечами:  
\- Нам легче, мы джуниоры. Ну… и подменяем друг друга, по необходимости.   
Коки задумывается. Кивает. И говорит:  
\- Ну, вы это… говорите, когда вас лучше не трогать. А то мало ли…   
\- Нас всегда трогать! – Сенга обнимает Коки. И выразительно смотрит на Китаяму.  
\- Он боялся, что ты с нами разговаривать не будешь, - объясняет тот. И пристраивается поближе.   
– А Мицу сказал, что ты умнее.   
Коки улыбается и шепчет Китаяме на ухо:  
\- Спасибо.


	19. Интермедия: частный случай на охоте (кису)

_Им говорили, что нужно оценивать риск. И если попытка помочь другому скорее всего окончится гибелью обоих, то надо предпочесть жизнь одного смерти двоих. Это правило._

Вдвоем. Привычно, отработанно. Тяжело. А потом Китаяму отшвыривает очередная тварь. 

Сенга успевает вдохнуть. «Мицу». Ни выдохнуть, ни что-то сказать у него не получается. Только думать, быстро, уговаривая организм двигаться. _Двигаться._ И думать. Оттесняя черный вакуум «Мицумицумицу». _Нельзя._ «Вправо, сзади, я слышу, и поворот, не упал, оттащить». Потом Сенга выдыхает и оглядывается. «Мицумицумицунеможетбыть». И еще «Влево, пригнуться, вдох». Под руку вместо ножа попадается телефон. Сенга засовывает его обратно в карман. Приседает. Твари замирают. Перед прыжком. «Мицупомогитенезнаю». «Вместе, не подниму, еще семеро. Правила». По инструкции… «Мицумицу»… он должен сейчас уйти. «Сбежать». _Выжить._ Прибраться и забрать – все потом, когда придет помощь. Или утром, когда уйдут твари. Выход – направо. «Десять шагов, дверь». До прыжка, две твари, замок. Слева, в восьми шагах… «Пожалуйстамицудыши». Семь тварей, он не успеет. Сенга зажмуривается. Вдыхает. И…

\- Кенто! Проснись!  
\- Ч-что?  
\- Вставай, нам выходить через полчаса.  
\- А. Хорошо. Мицу…   
_«Я… не успел побежать… направо?»_  
\- Кстати, сегодня мы только вдвоем работаем, не забыл? Эй, что с тобой?  
 _«…или налево?»_


	20. Не в курсе (эйби)

Эйби пятый день в сокращенном составе. Кавая и Госеки опять носит «неизвестно где» (известно; Тоцуке это место регулярно описывают по телефону. И предлагают присоединиться).  
Изначальная отмазка для отдела кадров была рассчитана на два дня. Джонни говорит: «Вернутся, разберемся». (Кавай говорит: «А, может, не вернемся?..».) Тоцука и Цукада по агентству перемещаются осторожно, тщательно составляя новые и неожиданные маршруты («Привет, семпаи, вы нас не видели»), и тщетно убеждают всех, что они не в курсе.  
\- Эйби! – коршуном налетает хореограф.  
\- Не мы! – пытается успокоить его Тоцука. – Честно-честно, мы исключительно мимо…  
Не помогает. Их затаскивают в зал («сколько можно!») и пересчитывают.   
\- Вас опять... – рычит хореограф.  
\- Двое, хорошее число, - улыбается Цукада.   
\- Может, вас официально сократят до дуэта? – предлагает хореограф.   
\- Попробуйте, - легко соглашается Тоцука. – Кто еще, кроме нас, согласится на Кавая?..  
(«А мы, что, именно согласились?!» - ужасается Цукада.)  
Хореограф решает все-таки попробовать. Но сначала, сначала, сначала он убьет… то есть обучит присутствующих. Попытается. 

Потом, конечно, все затихает.  
Джонни улаживает вопрос с отделом кадров, а у Цукады большие ресурсы утомления хореографов. И примерно такие же – дрессировки (прогуливающих репетиции) одногруппников.


	21. Охота на демона (кат-тун, эйби, Яра)

В доме разруха. И разрушения. Старые вещи. Разорванные (когтями?) татами. Бесконечные упаковки из-под лапши быстрого приготовления. Грязная посуда. Вырванные из стен карнизы. Перевернутая мебель.   
И запах… кислый запах. Болезнь. Кровь. И… кажется, сера?..  
Каменаши крестится.   
С верхнего этажа раздается крик. Истошный. Нечеловеческий. Страшный.   
\- А что соседи? – спрашивает Накамару.   
\- Полиция, - пожимает плечами Яра. – Должна удержать. Успокоить.   
Крик повторяется.   
\- Жаль, не нас, - нервно усмехается Госеки.  
Они поднимаются наверх. Яра замирает у верхней ступени лестницы. Прислушивается. Принюхивается.  
Запах серы становится сильней. С улицы доносится вой сирен.   
Он отключается от всего лишнего. Демон – опасный противник. В досье значилось «обитатель христианского ада (точно неизвестен)».   
\- Вы сошли с ума, - сказал тогда Яра. – Наверняка должен быть кто-то… Кто-нибудь. Кто угодно, кто лучше знает. Кто готов. Кто хотя бы верит в этого христианского бога.   
\- Даже Аканиши в Америке, - ответили ему. – Мы запросили поддержку, но представитель Ватикана прибудет только завтра. После обеда.   
Яра предпочел бы идти один. Яра предпочел бы не идти. Яра предпочел бы сражаться с тем, что он знает. И, желательно, представлять уровень опасности.   
Снова крик. Яра поднимается на второй этаж.   
\- Демон на чердаке, - говорит он. И показывает на открытый люк. Приставная лестница валяется рядом.   
Накамару делает шаг вперед, к люку и лестнице. Госеки ловит его за рукав:  
\- Снаружи были окна. Мы пойдем через крышу.  
Яра смотрит на Каменаши, на Накамару. На их обувь. Качает головой.  
\- Мы, двое, пойдем через крышу. Вы ждете здесь. Нападаете, когда мы его отвлечем. Что бы вы ни слышали, не раньше.   
Каменаши отстегивает с пояса один пистолет.   
\- Умеешь? – протягивает его Яре. Тот проверяет предохранитель и убирает пистолет в рюкзак. Каменаши усмехается: – Вдруг мы вас не услышим.   
Снаружи солнце. И ветер. И потрясающая погода. И полиция, оцепившая дом. И зеваки.   
Напротив дома стоит скорая. Врач курит, прислонясь к открытой дверце. Машет им свободной рукой.  
Крыша оглушительно грохочет под ногами.   
\- Наступай на стыки, - советует Яра.  
\- Зато отвлекли, стопроцентно, - усмехается Госеки. Они садятся у окна. Через старое грязное стекло ничего не видно. Тем более, оно треснуло в двух местах.  
\- Я пойду первым, - говорит Яра.   
\- Нет, - кивает на его рюкзак Госеки. – Доставай пистолет. Ты меня прикроешь.  
И, прежде чем Яра успевает возразить, добавляет:  
\- Когда все кончится, ты приглашаешь меня куда-нибудь.  
Распахивает окно и исчезает внутри.   
\- Мать твою, - стараясь не поминать черта, ругается Яра.   
Внизу что-то рушится. Падает. Снова крик, такой же, как они слышали раньше. Скрежет. Яра видит только пол под окном: пустой, пыльный. Со смазанными отпечатками приземления Госеки.   
Перевесив кобуру под плечо, он прыгает вниз.   
Демон вырастает перед ним – над ним – корона рогов, распахнутая пасть, когти и оглушающий запах серы. Взвывает и оборачивается: на пол падает проткнутая пластиковая ампула из запасов Кавая. Яра видит хвост, страшный и шипастый. Стреляет. Стреляет. Снова стреляет.   
Слышит еще выстрелы, понимает, что на чердак поднялись Каменаши и Накамару. Оглядывается. Пытается сориентироваться.   
Накамару ползает на коленях вокруг прорванной пентаграммы. Каменаши и Госеки удерживают демона.   
\- Как пентаграмма? – Яра спрашивает Накамару.   
\- Мне нужно еще полчаса, - отвечает тот. И скороговоркой добавляет. – Но лучше вся жизнь и профессиональный священник.   
\- Пятнадцать минут, - просит Яра. – Подготовь хотя бы что-нибудь.   
Он достает сансэцукон. И с размаху ударяет демона по загривку.   
Втроем они держатся даже дольше пятнадцати минут. Наконец Накамару говорит:  
\- Готов!  
Яра отступает, увлекает демона за собой. В последний момент отскакивает в сторону, за пределы очерченного мелом круга. Накамару спешно дорисовывает последнюю линию.   
\- Все, - выдыхает кто-то.   
Демон бьет хвостом. Раз, еще раз. Снова.   
Барьер держит.   
\- Нам всю ночь здесь сидеть, - говорит Яра. – И завтра, до «после обеда».  
Накамару стонет. Каменаши достает сигареты. Госеки предлагает заказать суши.   
\- А как там хозяин дома никто проверить не хочет? – вяло интересуется Яра. Они смотрят на растерзанное тело неудачливого вызывателя духов.  
\- Нет, - честно говорит Госеки. – Но я могу позвать скорую, если Казуя поделится сигаретами.


	22. Темный Властелин (кису, эйби)

Однажды Йокоо решает, что все. Баста. Хватит.   
Отлавливает очередную нечисть и, поднеся амулет ей поближе к носу, говорит:  
\- Кто у вас начальство?  
\- Какое начальство?.. - не понимает нечисть.   
Так и начинается новая эра в жизни японской нечисти. Всего через полгода («Организация никуда не годится!» - вздыхает Йокоо) у них появляется Темный Властелин.   
\- Воландеморт, - фыркая, говорит его Советник.   
Присутствующие на аудиенции вампиры пригибаются в ожидании фаербола.   
\- Тоцука, - вздыхает Йокоо, многозначительно крутя в пальцах уже подожженный амулет. - Ты-то зачем сюда полез?..

А потом новая эра начинается и в жизни охотников.   
Но они пока не знают, кого им за это благодарить.


	23. Темный Советник (кису, эйби)

Обычно Советник идет на шаг позади Властелина. Это понятно и соответствует его положению: близкий друг (насколько вообще это понятие применимо к существу, за полгода осуществившему то, о чем другие даже не задумывались) и подчиненный.   
Но иногда бывает и по-другому. 

«Так. Йокоо говорил, что этим коридором почти никто не пользуется…»   
\- Черт! Нет, это я не вам! Впредь смотрите, куда идете. И да, завтра жду вас у себя, будьте готовы к выезду в соседнюю провинцию.  
«Уф, надо что-то у Кавая стребовать. Но как… Блин, ну не вижу я этих аякаси, пока не проявятся. Хм. Вот там впереди… мерцает? Не мерцает? Весь проход загородило! Сюда-а иде-ет, ааа…»  
\- Да, и вам доброго дня. Не забудьте, в четверг вы мне должны сдать отчет. И мне нужны все данные по деятельности вашего звена за последние пять лет. Да, тоже к четвергу.  
«Ооо. Теперь осталось как-то придумать, как мне его в четверг увидеть. Надо почтовый ящик завести для отчетов и сообщений. А то уже и так Йокоо смеялся, что некоторые его подчиненные удивляются, как я при такой задумчивости выжил. Но “задумался” звучит лучше, чем “я вас не вижу”. Ох, ты ж!»

Иногда Советника видят в коридорах резиденции и одного. Ему стараются не попадаться на пути, и горе тем, кто не успел при его появлении спрятаться в какой-нибудь нише. _Столько_ местная нечисть еще не работала.  
Впрочем, ниши помогают далеко не всегда.

\- Что за… А, как хорошо, что я вас встретил. Завтра после обеда жду у себя. И да, захватите кого-нибудь из помощников.

PS:  
\- Нет, Тоцу, я не могу приказать им всем находиться в «видимой для человека форме». Это подозрительно!  
\- Ну Ватару, запрети им ходить по южному коридору, значит!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Аякаси – в современном применении слово является приблизительным синонимом слова "ёкай", или же означает вообще сверхъестественные явления.


	24. Все та же проблема с коридорами (кису, эйби)

Через пару месяцев Тоцука уже вполне спокойно передвигается по резиденции. В основном, за счет того, что самых ретивых и рассеянных призраков (монстров, духов, прочее) работой он уже обеспечил на пару лет вперед, а остальные теперь предпочитают проводить свое время где-нибудь в другом месте. И все было бы хорошо, если бы не оставались еще периодические общие собрания (оглашения какого-либо решения Властелина или совещания по поводу рекогносцировки сил) и просто случайные встречи.   
После первых приходится успокаивать взвинченного Йокоо.  
\- Тоцу! Ты бы знал, как меня уже достало повторять ключевые фразы! «Так вы считаете, что необходимо переправить часть тэнгу на южную гряду, а что скажет Советник?». Потому что Советник ничерта, простите, не слышит!  
А со вторыми выходит вообще неудобно. Бамс, и приходится расшаркиваться с гостем из Таиланда. (Кто его вообще без сопровождения по резиденции отпустил гулять?!) А уж зашуганную мелкую нечисть Тоцука не считает уже давно: много!  
Нужно что-то придумывать.

Йокоо и (аккуратно расспрошенный) Фудзигайя в один голос утверждают, что амулеты «чтобы видеть» сделать можно. Но – первая трудность – не амулет, а именно амулеты. На каждый вид нечисти – свой. Внушительная связка получится. И вторая – эти амулеты будут «фонить», даже спрятанные. А что за Темный Советник, увешанный амулетами? Странный и подозрительный.   
Так что этот метод Тоцука пока откладывает. (Ну, в крайнем случае, решает он, буду «собирать коллекцию разнообразных амулетов». Хобби! И носить с собой. Всю коллекцию. Кто не согласен, в очередь за фаерболом к Йокоо).  
Остаются еще зелья. Наверное. Когда Тоцука осторожно интересуется у Кавая, «а бывает ли…», ему сразу же заявляют, что не бывает.   
Но, тем не менее, Кавай вызов принимает. 

Через полтора месяца перед Тоцукой торжественно ставится красивый бутылек. («Как для парфюма», - любуется он).  
\- Вот. Универсальный! – хвастается Кавай. Тоцука воодушевляется.  
\- И по сколько его пить?  
\- Пить?! Ты что! Отравишься. Его надо брызгать, - Кавай демонстрирует.  
\- Брызгать? – Тоцука представляет свой торжественный проход по коридору. Вздрагивает. Представляет реакцию Йокоо. Хмурится. Реакцию нечисти. Улыбается. Вспоминает опять Йокоо, мрачнеет.   
Минут через десять пытается объяснить смущенному Каваю (тот озадачен таким разнообразием реакций на свое зелье. И это до использования!) более подробно, что же ему хотелось бы видеть.  
\- Посмотрим, - говорит Кавай как-то неуверенно.   
Тоцука решает все же начать собирать амулеты. В конце концов, версия с коллекцией не так уж и плоха. По сравнению с… «брызгать».


	25. Боевое ранение (кису, эйби)

Тоцука не ранен. Еще чего не хватало.   
У него просто синяк — большой и красивый, расплывается на ребрах.   
\- Жить будешь, - говорит Йокоо.  
\- Жить буду, - соглашается Тоцука. - Мне вот интереснее, как я буду работать.   
Йокоо не отвечает. Ему еще до работы надо объяснить кое-кому, что бывает с недостаточно почтительной или недостаточно осторожной нечистью.   
\- Советника обходить за милю, - говорит он ледяным голосом номер восемь. Это модифицированная версия ледяного голоса номер три («Нет, Фуми, сначала мыть посуду, а потом уже...»), и он впечатляет. Огры покрываются сосульками и дрожат. (Кавай бы проигнорировал и сказал, что посуда легко подождет час. Или два. Или до завтра.)  
Йокоо обводит собрание грозным взглядом.  
\- Я обдумаю, как наказать вас за проступок.

На работе Тоцука игнорирует приподнятые брови и вопросительные взгляды.   
\- Все нормально, - говорит он. - Вы вот регулярно с повязками. А я уже о дверной косяк удариться не могу.   
Одногруппники глубокомысленно кивают — и всю тренировку («А ты слова учи!») пытаются изобразить, как именно Тоцука ударился о косяк, чтобы получить такие результаты.   
Вечером, когда уже радостно хлопнул дверью Госеки, унесся в неизвестном направлении Кавай и попрощался («Тебе точно не надо помочь?..») Цукада, Тоцука, наконец, стискивает зубы и приступает к борьбе с футболкой. Это одна из его любимых, но на третьей попытке поднять руки Тоцука готов порезать ее к чертям собачьим. Или вообще не снимать.   
\- Надо было сразу, пока не отошел от тренировки, - говорит Фудзигайя от двери. - Гоччи позвонил, сказал, что ты умираешь, а у Кавая на столе обезболивающее. И вообще, покажи, что там у тебя?..


	26. Бутокан (кису, эйби, Яра)

«Всего будет пятеро. Одного участника можешь выбрать сам», - говорит Яре Такидзава.

\- Сенгу. Если что, ты выберешь Сенгу, - говорят Яре кису. Яра показывает кисумаям что-то неприличное. Пока Китаяма отвлекает Сенгу, Йокоо и Фудзигайя, громко ругаясь (за что потом получают от того же Китаямы), пытаются догнать Яру. Не догоняют. («Ха!» - показывает им еще пару жестов из своего богатого арсенала вольный охотник на нечисть, сидя на дереве).

Сенгу, в итоге, выбирает сам Такидзава. «Какое счастье, что он еще и отлично танцует!» - радуется Яра, задумываясь, кого бы позвать пятым.   
Кисумаи отпадают. «Этак придется еще и на охоту с ними ходить, Йокоо же не отвяжется. Да и хватит с них одного», - решает Яра.  
«Вот возьму и позову кого-нибудь из эйби! Для равновесия. Цукаду. А что? Вдвоем мы остальных так хорошо построим. Да и подстрахует меня, пока я буду Сенгой заниматься. В самом деле… у Тоцуки недавно проект был, хватит ему, а не Кавая же брать!»   
Кавая Яре вполне хватает на тренировках. Ну а Госеки под этот критерий не подходит.  
Так вопрос с пятым участником оказывается решен. (Честь сообщить радостную новость самим эйби Яра благоразумно оставляет Такидзаве.)


	27. Интермедия: Странности (Яра, бутокан)

Сначала было все отлично. Репетиции, когда приезжает Хаманака и удается выловить Ямамото, и тренировки, когда под рукой есть только Сенга и Цукада. Потом… потом Яра замечает, что Хаманака… нет, он не боится. Но он весьма настойчиво предпочитает, чтобы между ним и Ярой всегда кто-нибудь оказывался. Желательно, Цукада. А Сенгу, наоборот, отодвигает еще дальше. Яра решает понаблюдать.

\- Яра!  
\- Цукада! Хватит меня пугать. Чего хотел?  
\- А можно я сегодня приду?  
\- Ты же занят?  
\- Нет!  
\- Черт, ну… приходи.

\- Ямаре, ты же придешь на следующую репетицию?  
\- Сен-чан, я не смогу, у нас с ребятами…  
\- Не-ет! Буничи, а ты?  
\- Эээ… я не…  
\- Цука-чан, меня все бросили! Помоги!

\- Кенто!  
\- Яра, пожалуйста!  
\- Надо, Кенто, надо. А то позову Гоччи.  
\- Это шантаж!  
\- Это его кнут. По-шли.

\- Кен… Шустрый. Реичи, передай Сенге, что я его сегодня жду.  
\- Яраччи, он еще с прошлого раза не отошел, дай отдохнуть. Пока за тебя не взялся Китаяма.   
\- А он-то…  
\- Ну, а он ревнует?

\- Яра!  
\- Цукада, мне завтра нужен Сенга, а не ты! Но можете вместе прийти.

Ничего странного Яра, в принципе, не замечает. Может, спросить у Госеки?


	28. Режим тренировок (кису, Яра)

-1 - 

«Теперь я понимаю Мицу», - думает Сенга, прицеливаясь упасть на диван. Там уже спит Китаяма, но кому это мешало?.. (Всем. Всегда. Не важно, Сенга хочет спать.)  
\- Что это ты тут устроился? – как обычно, из ниоткуда возникает Йокоо. – Тебя там Яра ждет. Бутокан.   
Сенга – послушный мальчик, и он любит танцевать. В отличие от всех (многих) остальных, он действительно любит.   
Но даже любовь к танцам (и к жизни) не выдерживает режима тренировок, помноженного на три (Кису, Бутокан, охота).   
\- К черту, - говорит Сенга. Садится на диван и засыпает еще до того, как успевает лечь. Китаяма пододвигается, говорит Йокоо: «Я уверен, Яра переживет», - и спит дальше. На всякий случай, положив руку на Сенгу. Чтоб не сперли. 

-2-

\- Новый режим тренировок, - объявляет Яра. – Сначала охота, потом Бутокан, потом можете делать, что хотите.  
\- Серьезно? – говорит Госеки.   
Яра поправляется:  
\- Сначала охота, потом можете немножко порепетировать, потом Бутокан.   
\- Я против, - говорит Сенга.  
\- Не ты один, - говорит Яра. – Но это не принципиально.   
\- Не дрейфь, - тихо ободряет Сенгу Цукада. – Все будет нормально.   
Никайдо кладет ему руку на плечо.   
\- А школа?.. – вяло сопротивляется Сенга.  
\- Прогуляешь, - отмахивается Китаяма. – Потом прочитаешь, что в учебнике написано.   
«Потом» у Сенги, конечно, нет времени на чтение. Но, хотя внутренний голос его неустанно пилит, жить и танцевать становится легче.   
Возможно, еще и потому, что иногда Яра и кисумаевский тренер говорят:  
\- Стой и смотри. Потом натанцуешься.


	29. Сенга готовится к итоговому школьному тесту (кису)

\- Так у тебя через неделю тест? – хлопает по плечу читающего учебник Сенгу Фудзигайя.  
\- Я не сплю, - откликается тот. – А? Да, тест.  
\- Так это же здорово!  
\- Эээ? – Сенга пытается найти, что же именно такого хорошего Фудзигайя увидел в тестах.  
\- Ну, тебе надо готовиться!  
\- Это не здорово…  
\- И поэтому ты можешь отпроситься с репетиций, сделать вид, что учишь, а сам, наконец, выспаться!  
\- Не выйдет, - Китаяма потягивается на диванчике. – Йокоо уже рассказал Сенге, что репетиции очень важны. И еще и про охоту добавил что-то.  
\- Так что за эту неделю мне надо как-то между репетициями и тренировками выучить все это… - Сенга подцепляет учебник. – Ууу, почему я прогуливал школу, я мог бы…  
\- Поспать там?  
\- Тайске, уйди, не порть ребенка, - кидает тетрадь Китаяма.  
\- О! Ты же еще и охотник! – продолжает чему-то радоваться Фудзигайя.  
\- Об этом я уже пожалел.  
\- Мы можем поймать кого-нибудь, и! Видеть его ты только будешь, а он будет тебе подсказывать.  
\- Кого?  
\- Ну… - задумался Фудзигайя.  
\- И как ты это представляешь, ловим кого-нибудь и потом так вежливо: «Простите, мы вас не убивать, нам тут помочь сдать экзамены одному надо», так?  
\- Что ты все как-то… можно с кем-нибудь мирным договориться.  
\- С кем?! Тайске, мы охотники, вся нечисть нас из принципа стороной обходит, на всякий случай! Предлагаешь ночью на перекрестке выйти позвать?  
\- Хиромицу, все тебе не нравится. Сам что-нибудь предложи?  
\- Учить! Как обычный человек, не так уж там и много, – отворачивается Китаяма. Сенга кидает в него учебником. - Ай!  
\- Немного, но тяжело, - ловит учебник обратно Кенто.  
\- О! А если мне тебя на удачу или на память заклясть?  
\- Не надо, - вздрагивает Сенга.  
\- Да ладно, я же ничего не путаю, уже.  
\- Все равно не надо. Особенно «на память».  
\- Ну и учи сам тогда, - уходит обиженный Фудзигайя.  
Китаяма продолжает дремать на диванчике, Сенга учит.


	30. С возвращением (кису)

От смеха дрожит воздух. На довольном Йокоо висит Фудзигайя: глаза блестят, волосы... не будем про волосы (стилисты обвинили бы его в злостном нарушении имиджа и трудовой дисциплины), куртка распахнута.   
\- Здорово было, - улыбается Китаяма, прямо в ботинках заваливаясь на диван.  
\- Особенно когда ты промазал, - ржет Фудзигайя. – Сильно разнообразило ощущения.   
\- Ну, если бы кто-то учил свои мантры наизусть, а не читал с бумажки…   
Все ржут. Снова. Китаяма лениво раскладывает на столе оружие: арбалет (в футляре), пистолет, пару ножей. Йокоо проводит ревизию амулетов. Фудзигайя качается на стуле.   
И тут в гримерку возвращаются их измотанные («Еще один прогон! Если половина вашей группы не считает нужным посещать репетиции, дошедшим придется работать в два раза больше.»), основательно пропотевшие, от усталости уже не очень твердо стоящие на ногах одногруппники.   
\- Привет, - говорит Мията.   
Тамамори кивает.   
Сенга где-то в коридоре пытается убедить Яру, что да, они закончили репетировать, нет, его нельзя прямо сейчас забрать ни на тренировку Бутокана, ни просто на тренировку! («Вяжи его, Гоччи!» / «С чего это вдруг?.. Я не в Бутокане.»)  
Никайдо хмуро смотрит на все это. Цедит сквозь зубы:   
\- Сволочи!  
Хватает сумку и выходит из гримерки. Хлопнув дверью.   
\- Ника! – кричит в коридоре Сенга. – Подожди! Ты даже не переоделся!  
\- … И точно не в Кисумаях, - говорит Госеки.


	31. Тренировки с охотниками (кису, эйби, Яра)

\- Шота, ты…  
\- Тцц… заматывай аккуратнее.  
\- Я стараюсь. Ты выбирай. Или ты что-то придумываешь, или устраняешься. Пока кто-нибудь не устранил тебя. Как ты вообще в это влез!  
\- Две недели.  
\- Угора… что? Две недели?  
\- Ватару, две недели я лечу вот это. Потом займусь вплотную. Я не отступлюсь.

Яра не понимает. Да, его тренировки необходимы. Жизненно. Да, все это знают. И выкладываются полностью. Но это никому не мешает стонать о непомерных нагрузках, картинно ковылять потом в душ и пытаться время от времени про тренировки «забыть». Столь упорно, что некоторых даже приходится притаскивать. Буквально. (Спасибо, Гоччи). Это все Яра понимает. И это привычно.  
Но с некоторых пор появляется и другой вариант. Начинается это все с того, что на тренировках охотников появляется Тоцука. Сначала он просто провожает Фудзигайю. Потом начинает оставаться на сами тренировки. То просто подождать, то на улице дождь, то посмотреть. А потом с ним за компанию начинает приходить и Цукада. Он и подходит к Яре за разрешением поучаствовать, для начала, в разминке. Яра машет рукой: пусть, все равно скоро сбегут. Нагрузки серьезные, охотники их выдерживают, а вот обычным людям будет весьма трудно. Да и плюсом репетиции и простой спортзал, которые никому не отменяли.   
И вот, ни Тоцука, ни Цукада не пропускают ни одной тренировки уже вторую неделю. «Ну, посмотрим!», - предвкушающе улыбается Яра.

\- Так. А сегодня у нас тест на выносливость! – Фудзигайя и Кавай пытаются сделать вид, что они буквально при смерти, и нужно проявить к ним снисхождение. Снисхождение Яра к ним проявляет в виде дополнительного груза на все время теста. (Йокоо добавляет еще что-то мотивирующее шепотом им на ухо. И судя по лицам этой парочки, непонятно еще, что оказывается более действенным). – Начали!  
Яра с нетерпением ждет, когда появятся первые «выбывшие». Обычно народ излишней самоотверженности не проявляет, и все заканчивается часа через три. А тут еще и Тоцука с Цукадой.  
\- Кхм, - удивляется Яра в начале четвертого часа. Участвуют еще все. – Приятно посмотреть! Комплекс заново, в обратном порядке!  
Ближе к пятому часу Яра решает, что охотники наверняка сговорились.   
\- Гоччи! Подойди. Слушай, что сегодня с вами?  
\- Ничего. Все в порядке.  
\- Я так и понял. А вы случайно… у Кавая ничего не пили?  
\- Ни в коем случае!  
\- Ага… Иди.  
Еще через полчаса Яра начинает подозревать, что кто-то подкрутил ему часы, и они теперь спешат. Раза в два так.  
\- Йокоо?  
\- Да?  
\- Пять часов.  
\- Круто!  
\- Хм, продолжай.  
Еще через десять минут:  
\- Тоцу!  
\- Хха?  
\- Ты не устал? Отдохнуть не хочешь?  
\- Хха!  
\- Видимо, это «нет» было… Да блин, когда же они выдохнутся!  
Яра выжидает еще полчаса. Прикидывает, что ему еще пару дней будет передавать Джонни от хореографов эйбикису, если они продолжат в том же духе, и командует:  
\- На сегодня все! Встретимся через два дня.

На тренировку через два дня Тоцука и Цукада не приходят. Яра удовлетворенно ухмыляется.

Они приходят на тренировку через неделю.

\- Тайске, я помираю… руки, ноги.   
\- Шота, ты хорошо держался. Только нафига?  
\- Надо. Тайске, как вы это выдерживаете?  
\- Как-то. Перевернись.  
\- Не могу. Ааа! Ооо… Та-айске… Да-а…  
\- Главное, не засни. Как массаж закончу, тебе надо в ванную. Слышишь?


	32. Интермедия: Фумиске (кису, эйби, Яра)

Эйбикису (а также Яра, Кат-тун, и много кто еще) очень рады, что Фудзигайя и Кавай оказались в разных группах. («Оказались! – тихо посмеивается Джонни. – Это называется долгосрочное планирование.») И даже то, что эйби и кису все равно выступают и проводят время чаще всего вместе, играет не столь большую роль: у Фудзигайи прописан фансервис с Китаямой, за остальным присматривает Тоцука, а за деятельностью Кавая следят сразу все эйби и Йокоо. Жизнь расписана буквально по минутам. (Эйбикису серьезно относятся к собственной безопасности и рассчитывают на дебют – причем, в текущих составах!). Но постепенно добавляются тренировки, выступления, охота, эксперименты, обучение. И эйбикису слегка расслабляются: у самих дел оказывается по горло. Зря.

\- Тайске?   
\- Да, Фуми?  
\- Как ты считаешь, а не слишком ли у нас стала большая нагрузка?  
\- Большая-большая. Ни на что времени не хватает, да и выматывает. Предложения?  
\- Ну… агентство до дебюта трогать не стоит.  
\- Согласен. Охота?  
\- Да. Тренировки. Раньше было много тренировок и мало охоты, а сейчас много охоты и…  
\- Много тренировок. Непорядок.  
\- Вот-вот.  
\- Яра.

Так Яра первым узнает, что бывает, когда два главных «проклятия» эйбикису начинают действовать совместно.


	33. Методы (не)убеждения (эйби, Яра)

\- Нет-нет-нет, - говорит Яра. - Нет. Однозначно, нет. У меня нет педагогических талантов. Я их всех ненавижу. И вообще.  
\- Ты воспитывал всех остальных, - усмехается Джонни.  
\- Тем более, - настаивает Яра. - Вы же сами видите, как отвратительно получилось.   
Джонни многозначительно кивает. Портреты некоторых учеников Яры он приклеил на доску «Позор нашего агентства» клеем Момент. (А они потом тем же клеем приклеили на доску другое название.)

Через месяц Хашимото оказывается в эйби. Яра думает, как (твердо, мужественно и решительно) он скажет «нет, я не буду его воспитывать» Госеки. И вместо этого произносит:  
\- Что значит, ты не можешь бросить Хашши на Кавая? Может, прийти и помочь тебе его бросить?..


	34. Интермедия: "Ну, Хашши, ты попал!.." (кису, эйби)

\- Теперь ты в эйби, - слышит Хашимото. И не сразу понимает, что теперь он не просто в эйби. Теперь он в эйбикису.   
Казалось бы, какая разница. Джуниоры – они и есть джуниоры. Одна большая толпа.   
\- Фудзигайя! – вопит хореограф. – Быстро вернулся в свою группу! И Каваю передай, что к нему это тоже относится!   
Ага, одна большая толпа.   
Друзья смотрят сочувственно. У эйбикису репутация немножко… того.   
Их регулярно видят в агентстве в выходные. («Соскучились!» - отмахивается Кавай.)  
Поздно вечером и рано утром. И в прочее ненормальное для джуниоров время.   
\- У вас же не должно быть сегодня тренировки! – удивляется кто-то, столкнувшись с Тоцукой в туалете.   
\- Дополнительная, - улыбается тот.  
\- Ну, Хашши… - говорит Нозава. – Ты теперь как взрослый. Без выходных.   
Потом, эйбикису регулярно щеголяют перевязанными конечностями и синяками на самых неожиданных местах. Например, на лице. А лицо для джонниса, между прочим, святое.   
\- Нет, акробатика – это не настолько опасно, - говорит мама одного из джуниоров. (Она занималась. До свадьбы.) – Как правило. Я же не знаю, что именно они делают.   
Джуниоры смотрят на эйбикису подозрительно. Вот именно, что они делают?!..   
Теперь Хашимото предстоит это узнать.


	35. Прелести охоты (эйби, кат-тун)

\- Нет, - уже второй час упирается Хашши.  
\- Да! – не сдается Госеки.  
\- Он ребенок! – поддерживает Хашимото Тоцука. («Ребенок» активно кивает). – Он еще маленький!  
\- Эй! – возмущается «маленький», потом, поняв по радостно сверкнувшим глазам уговаривающих, что сказал что-то не то, поправляется: - _Очень_ маленький!  
\- Да у нас всем по столько в начале было! Почти… - огрызается Госеки, которого уже порядком достали переговоры с новеньким.  
\- Это интересно! – провокационно решает подойти с другой стороны Кавай.  
\- Не верю, - утверждает Хашши.  
\- Зато какая физическая подготовка… - мечтательно добавляет Цукада. Кавай и Госеки закашливаются: в самом начале, после тренировок охотники из спортзала практически выползали, отгоняя предательские мысли, что можно переночевать прямо там, все равно завтра «все заново».  
\- Не хочу! – продолжает капризничать Хашши.  
\- Слушай, - теряет терпение и Кавай, - все подростки хотят приключений и геройства!  
\- Да от вашей охоты толку-то. Рассказывать никому нельзя, лазить при этом неизвестно где, я лучше просто айдолом буду! – отвечает практичный Хашши.  
\- Вот дети меркантильные пошли, - отворачивается Госеки. Хашши пытается улизнуть.  
\- Черт! Как ты это сделал? Развяжи!   
\- Разбежался… - Госеки довязывает последний узел. – Сейчас мы тебя отнесем на тренировку. И к Яре.  
\- И вообще, Джонни сказал «надо», значит, надо, - поднимая Хашши, добавляет Кавай. Правда, он решает не упоминать о том, что Джонни выразился не совсем так. Вернее совсем не так: «Вот вам новенький со способностями охотника, если приработается, я про охоту сейчас говорю, будет в вашей группе, если нет, то остаетесь вчетвером». Новенький эйби понравился. Да и пел он, как те успели выяснить, неплохо.

\- Каме, Мару, Джин... не хотите ли с нами на охоту сходить? Тряхнуть стариной, так сказать… - мягко уточняет у каттуновцев Госеки.  
\- Это какой такой стариной? – возмущается Каменаши. – И вообще, чего это вдруг? Что-то сложное попалось?  
\- Да нет, - морщится Кавай. – Нам надо новенького с охотой познакомить. Впечатлить. А с вами точно весело будет!  
Аканиши польщено улыбается.  
\- Мне кажется, это был не комплимент, - одергивает его Накамару. В ответ улыбается уже Кавай.  
\- Но… - оглядев одногруппников, говорит Каменаши. – Мы не против. С вас организация.  
\- Отлично! – радуется Госеки.

\- Это так прикольно! – с восторгом рассказывает Хашши Тоцуке и Цукаде на следующий после охоты день. – Круче, чем в играх! И чем в кино! Так классно! И Фудзигайя! А потом Каменаши! И тут ка-ак Кавай что-то кинет! Ууу!  
Эйби улыбаются. Довольно и предвкушающе.


	36. Фудзигайя считает, что его стали обделять вниманием (кису, эйби)

Фудзигайя в депрессии. Кажется. По крайней мере, он говорит, что в депрессии. Йокоо говорит: «Не вздумай увиливать от работы», а Тоцука… что говорит Тоцука, не знает никто (потому что говорит он тихо, и персонально Фудзигайе). Предпоследним, кому успевает пожаловаться Тайске о депрессии, оказывается Сенга. Сенга его даже почти выслушивает. Первые два предложения он точно слушает, а потом ему приходит сообщение от Йокоо с уведомлением, что на охоту они встречаются раньше на два часа, и всю остальную речь Сенга скорее носится по комнате в попытке собраться за пять минут в полную экипировку. В середине пафосного монолога Фудзигайи про «меня никто не слушает, все так заняты!» Сенга заканчивает собираться, смотрит на часы (до встречи остается десять минут) и, извинившись, уходит. Вернее, «и этот сбежал» - как характеризует это окончательно обиженный Фудзигайя.  
Последним же, кто слышит весь монолог о депрессии, оказывается Кавай. Слегка выбитый из колеи тем, что слушатель все еще с ним (пару раз он даже уточняет у параллельно смешивающего что-то Кавая: «Тебя на охоту не вызывают? На репетицию?»), Фудзигайя неожиданно, даже для себя, заканчивает свою речь оптимистичным «И они еще пожалеют. Вот возьму, и, как Ромео, яду куплю!». Наступает тишина: над последней фразой зависают они оба. Спустя какое-то время Кавай осторожно уточняет:  
\- И Джуль… то есть Тоцуку, тоже?  
Фудзигайя размышляет еще пару минут и решает, что нет, Тоцуку «не тоже». И вообще, про Ромео это так, к слову пришлось. Кавай кивает. Думает. Потом переспрашивает:  
\- Яду?  
Фудзигайя тоже кивает. Кавай, улыбнувшись, что-то извлекает из дальнего ряда бутылочек (жидкость в пузырьке оказывается зеленого цвета) и протягивает Фудзигайе:  
\- Такая отрава, я скажу… впечатляюще будет. И надо всего пять капель.  
Фудзигайя благодарит.  
А следующим днем наступает обещанное Каваем «впечатляюще».

Выданная Каваем «отрава» действительно оказывается отравой. Точнее, сильным и качественным слабительным.  
Травить _себя_ Фудзигайя не собирался. Ромео ему, действительно, пришелся всего лишь к слову. А вот «они пожалеют» - было уже сказано серьезнее. _Они_ пожалели. (В основном, что туалетов в ДжонниИнк как-то мало и расположены они непростительно нечасто. И еще о том, что из-за… качества «яда» достойную месть приходится отложить на неопределенный срок. Как и составление плана этой мести. Хотя особенно находчивые перестукиваются по трубам).  
Тоцука, как и сказал Фудзигайя, не пострадал. Почти. Муки ответственного человека, в группе с которым остается единственный дееспособный танцор (и тот – охотник. Догадайтесь, кто впахивает на охоте, пока все отсиживаются по кабинкам?), не поддаются описанию. (Да, Кавая Фудзигайя тоже решил не травить. Во-первых, в благодарность за помощь, во-вторых, это было бы бесполезно.)

В общем, вниманием Фудзигайя оказывается обеспечен еще надолго. Сначала – благодаря резко увеличившейся нагрузке по охоте, а потом – подключаются отошедшие от «яда» эйбикису.

 

 

Омаке  
\- Ты же думал, что это яд. Неужели ты был готов потравить всех друзей?  
\- Шота. Во-первых, «яд» мне дал сам Кавай. Он бы так легко что-то смертельное мне не вручил. А во-вторых… я провел опыты.   
\- На ком это?  
\- Ну… скажем так, на последней нашей охоте ребята были очень удивлены поведением некоторых особей нечисти…


	37. Месть (кису, эйби)

Фудзигайя не нервничает. Совсем нет.   
Не ест ничего, но так ведь это полезно. Если верить Китаяме, который с большим аппетитом уписывает свой обед.  
Не входит никуда первым. Ну, так ведь вокруг столько народа, который может это сделать.  
Оглядывается по сторонам, как перепуганный турист на темных улицах «ужасного» Рио. Ну подумаешь. Привычка такая.

\- Мне нравится такой Тайске, - мечтательно говорит Тамамори, роясь в чужой сумке. - Ключи я, пожалуй, переложу сюда, а кошелек можно и на столе зарыть...  
Никайдо фыркает и высказывается в том плане, что в глаз было бы проще.  
\- И быстрее, - соглашается Йокоо. - И никакого эффекта.  
На тренировке у Фудзигайи опять отлетает колесо от роликов, а потом под ноги не вовремя попадается микрофонная стойка, и Сенга думает: заиграемся. Этого становится уже слишком много. 

Конфликт разрешается через два дня. Когда Фудзигайя приходит на работу, в гримерке никого нет. Даже по коридору не болтаются неприкаянные джуниоры. Даже смеха Кавая не слышно с другого этажа.   
«Ну же, - говорит себе Фудзигайя. - Будь мужчиной. Не стоять же здесь весь день».  
И распахивает дверцу шкафа. Оттуда на него высыпаются перепуганные пикси. Их когти попадают Фудзигайю по лицу, почти рядом с глазом. Это выводит его из оцепенения, губы сами складываются в первые слоги мантры.   
Через пять минут с пикси покончено. Фудзигайя с опаской возвращается к шкафу. И вдруг замечает движение. Подходит ближе, наклоняется — и тут на него откуда-то сверху обрушивается поток зеленой жидкости.   
Фудзигайя кричит. Потом чувствует руку у себя на плече.  
\- Это всего лишь краска, - говорит Йокоо. – Она даже смывается. Держи полотенце.  
Госеки вылавливает мышей («Иди ко мне, моя хорошая») из шкафа. 

 

Омаке:  
Ровно в центре рабочего стола Кавая, на месте, расчищенном от склянок, мензурок, записей и всякой фигни, стоит клетка с белыми мышами (внутри) и красным бантом (снаружи). Сверху лежит открытка: на одной стороне что-то про Обон, с другой написано: «Лабораторные мыши. Для экспериментов! Не путать с одногруппниками».


	38. Интермедия: Зелья от всего на свете (эйби, ТаккиЦу)

Все знают, у Кавая есть зелья от всего (да-да, включая перхоть и похмелье, плохое настроение и надоедливый стафф). Все даже знают – теоретически – что в его зельях можно как-то разобраться.  
\- Это не может быть очень сложно, - говорит Такидзава, с полным семпайским правом изучая стройные (не очень) ряды (а также круги и сложные геометрические фигуры) флакончиков, бутылочек, фляжек и даже подозрительных пробирок. – Если в этом регулярно разбираются все Эйби. И сам Кавай с похмелья.   
Выбрав баночку самого оптимистично розового зелья, Такидзава уходит лечиться. 

Через полчаса Цубаса (у которого вообще сегодня работа в другом месте) последовательно обзванивает Кавая (телефон выключен), Госеки (никто не берет трубку), Хашимото («Ой, семпай… Ай, простите! В меня не стрелять! Я перезвоню!») и – с этого надо было начинать – Тоцуку.  
\- Розовые ослиные уши? – говорит Тоцука. – Я этого еще не видел. А вы сфотографировали?  
\- Тоцу, - почти рычит Цубаса. – Ты жить хочешь?  
Тоцука задумывается и предлагает выпить валерьянки.   
\- А лучше чего-нибудь покрепче. И побольше.   
\- Тоцука… - Цубаса обещает медленную (и болезненную) смерть всему составу Эйби.  
\- Честно. Кавай говорил, что литр коньяка помогает от всего! – своим самым убедительным голосом обещает Тоцука.

На следующий день на двери с табличкой «Эйби» появляется большой амбарный замок и записка: «Вы точно этого хотите?».  
И еще несколько дней, когда кто-то пытается попросить у Кавая зелья, тот уверяет:   
\- Какие зелья?.. У меня только аспирин из аптеки!  
Надолго его, правда, не хватает. 

PS Такидзаву с розовыми ушами Цубаса сфотографировал.

 

Омаке:  
Госеки (изучая изготовленные Каваем зелья): Сначала проводим испытания.  
Кавай: Тоцука против!  
Госеки: Так мы ж на нем и не проводим.  
Кавай: Он против того, чтобы мы проводили на Цукаде.  
Тоцука (присоединяется к ним): И Хашши. И кису. И вот еще список.   
Госеки и Кавай (вздыхают): Ну, пойдем, что ли, к Джонни... Чай попьем... Попросим о дебюте...


	39. Интермедия: Зелья от всего на свете 2 (эйби)

Кавай считает, ДжЕ – это отличный рынок для дополнительного заработка на зельях.   
Вернее, сначала он считал, что это уникальная экспериментальная площадка. Для новых смесей и непонятных ингредиентов. (С экспериментами на охотниках как-то не сложилось, на нечисти – тоже не особо, а на себе не всегда хотелось.) В ценности и уместности «экспериментальной площадки», впрочем, Кавая достаточно быстро разубеждает Тоцука (также некоторую роль в этом играет Цубаса). Но зелья все равно нет-нет, да кто-нибудь просит.   
Тогда Кавай решает, что раз нельзя экспериментировать, то можно продавать. Этому народ – почему-то – тоже активно сопротивляется. В основном, конечно, возражают знакомые. Но так как знакомых у Кавая в агентстве много, то получается, что возражают почти все. Кто-то считает, что им открыт беспроцентный кредит («Да-да, потом отдам, о, а вот это у тебя что?»), кто-то, что для друзей это должно быть бесплатно («Да ладно! Мне же немного. И еще вон того обязательно.»), а некоторые и вообще умудряются попутно рассказать, что зелья – это мистификация, но «надо же попробовать, и как вы можете за такое деньги брать?».   
Подобное отношение Каваю быстро надоедает.  
Теперь перед каждым, кто хотел получить от Кавая какое-либо зелье, ставится очень простой выбор:   
\- Из какой бутылочки вам наливать, из этой (бесплатно), или вон той, синей (эн иен)?

(Некоторые опрометчиво говорят, что вот из этой, бесплатной. Ну что ж…)  
Для тех, кто интересуется, в чем, собственно, разница, Кавай охотно поясняет, что у зелья вон в той (синей) бутылочке – он эффект знает точно. Да-да, именно от простуды (от похмелья, от бессонницы). А вот это, бесплатное… Новое! Модифицированное! И «Да… я тоже хочу знать, какие у него побочные действия». В общем, «вот вам блокнот, ручка, записывайте все, и не забудьте указать в завещании, чтобы мне все это передали обратно».  
Бизнес пошел!


	40. Концерт кат-тун. И нечисть в зале, которую надо уничтожить. (кат-тун)

Аканиши ползет по проходу. Бамц.  
\- Простите-простите.  
Обползает камеру. «Черт-черт-черт. Ничего не вижу. Еще рядов двадцать?». На голове у Аканиши медицинская маска, кепка, капюшон, и еще бандана. «Надеюсь, вниз сейчас никто не смотрит. Ну, ползу и ползу. Кто там у нас поет?» Джин замирает. На сцене, «повыше забрался, молодец», поет Уэда. Значит, у Джина есть еще минут двадцать. Если Коки растянет вступление к своему сольнику. И заодно к сольнику Джунно.  
В охранника Аканиши не врезается. «Прогресс. Так, кажется, здесь было.» Садится на колени. Оглядывается. «Нету. Но вот эту… эту… это яркое пятно я помню. Значит, был здесь. Куда переместился?». Смотрит наверх. «Фак!» Белое марево, то, что он искал, колышется где-то на балконе прямо над ним. Джин, продолжая – про себя – чертыхаться, ползет к ближайшему выходу на уровни. Достигнув его, на всякий случай, оглядывается. «!!! Слов нет.» Марево опять переместилось вниз, на этот раз близко, очень близко к Джину. Метров десять. Начиная – вслух, черт возьми! – читать молитву, Аканиши ползет туда. Доползает как раз на последних словах стиха, и с криком: «Получи!» - окатывает марево святой водой. Марево, и часть ряда. «Оооой.» Марево исчезает, а вот возмущенные фанатки («и фанаты? Вот сейчас я не рад, что у нас есть и фанаты») начинают оборачиваться к Джину.  
\- Кат-тун – секси! – тычет он пальцем в сторону сцены, где как раз начинает снимать футболку Каме. «Каме?! Черт! Время!» Фанатки отвлекаются, а Аканиши, уже не сильно скрываясь, бежит в сторону сцены. Ныряет в служебный вход и мчится к вешалке с одеждой. Ему еще надо успеть переодеться. Но туман-вампир уничтожен, и Джин гордится этим.

\- Джин! Скорее! – подхватывает его Коки.  
\- О, справился? – интересуется Джунно.  
\- Почему так долго?! – возмущается Уэда.  
\- В следующий раз сам пойдешь! – огрызается, переодеваясь, Аканиши.  
\- Быстрее, Каме уже не знает, что снимать, песня пять минут назад закончилась! – смеется Накамару.  
Группа вываливается на сцену.


	41. Файв три раза играют вступление (кат-тун, файв)

Каттун вываливаются на сцену. Мокрые волосы Джина оставляют интересные потеки на его футболке.   
Каменаши изгибается перед зрителями, по-разному крутит вытащенный из джинсов ремень.   
(Фанатки вопят.)  
Каменаши поворачивается к группе, манит Джина к себе.   
(Фанатки вопят.)  
Файв играют вступление к следующей песне.  
Когда Джин подходит к Каменаши, тот оборачивает ремень вокруг его шеи, притягивает Джина к себе.  
(Фанатки визжат. Файв играют вступление еще раз. Настойчивее.)  
Джин закрывает микрофон рукой и шепчет Каме на ухо:   
\- Все в порядке.   
\- Хорошо, - отвечает Каменаши. И затягивает ремень: - Значит, теперь я могу тебя убить…   
Фанатки визжат. Файв совещаются: то ли в третий раз играть вступление, то ли «народ, кто-нибудь знает свадебный марш?!».   
\- А теперь Рэскью! – кричит в микрофон Накамару.   
Каменаши отпускает ремень.  
Благодарные Файв третий раз играют вступление.


	42. Мотиватор (кат-тун, кису)

Коки желает праздновать. Что именно, Китаяма не выясняет (то ли тур окончился, то ли альбом вышел... и все у кат-тун, естественно), сразу говорит:  
\- Нет.   
На что Коки стаскивает его с дивана, выталкивает из собственной кисумаевской гримерки и буксирует до машины.   
Сенга тоже участвует: то за ноги тащит, то двери открывает, то за куртками бегает.   
\- Ну и куда мы едем? - интересуется Китаяма, когда машина на хорошей скорости вылетает с паркинга. - Ради чего меня лишили общества любимого дивана?  
\- Приедем, узнаешь, - говорит Коки. - Если не проспишь.  
Китаяма возмущенно закрывает глаза. А Сенга на переднем сиденье шуршит картой онсэнов: у него примерно час до выезда из города, чтобы решить, куда же они, в конце концов, едут.


	43. Не только кисумаи умеют ходить в гости (кат-тун, кису)

\- Я так, на минуточку, - предупреждает Коки от двери.   
Йокоо оглядывает гримерку. Их последнее средство защиты (или нападения… некоторые считают, что нападения) отсутствует. В комнате нет Фудзигайи.   
\- Я тоже на минуточку, - говорит Йокоо, отодвигая Коки от двери.   
\- Рабочий день закончен? – с надеждой уточняет Мията.   
\- Без паники, я действительно ненадолго, - разводит руками Коки.   
\- В прошлый раз это «ненадолго» заняло весь наш перерыв, - недовольно говорит Китаяма. – И вообще, что ты там стоишь? Тама, у меня приоритетное право на этот диван.


	44. Интермедия: Йокоо

Йокоо иногда задумывается, как же его угораздило. Три жизни в одной. Даже четыре. Это в двадцать-то с мелочью.  
Первая – это сын, брат, внук. Невероятно просто. Основа, которою невозможно выбрать, которая просто есть.   
Вторая – айдол. Танцор, певец. Выбор был сделан не им, а тянулся компанией из первой жизни, из семьи. И в итоге он оказался далеко не на первых ролях (и слава богу, иногда думал он, глядя на Китаяму), но в достаточно зарекомендовавшей себя группе. С собственным мнением, право на которое, особенно поначалу, постоянно приходилось отстаивать.   
Третья жизнь открылась позже. Когда перед ним поставили возможность выбирать. Не «участвовать или не участвовать», это даже не оспаривалось. Ему дали всего лишь выбор специализации, оружия. Так он стал охотником. И, как иногда смеялись между собой его друзья, «что бы _эти_ делали, если бы мы не пришли в ДжЕ».Кто его знает. Но для Йокоо охота была неразрывно связана с агентством (хотя у него и были примеры, что это не обязательно для всех. Яра и Джин).  
Четвертую… четвертую Йокоо выбрал сам, относительно недавно. Придумал. Организовал. Завоевал. Создал. Свои правила, свои действия, свой круг. Единственная жизнь, где он сам предлагает другим выбор. И единственное место, где он носит маску. Обычную, простую маску, которая скрывает его лицо. 

С чего все началось, иногда думает Йокоо. С осознания, что удачи и мастерства в один из моментов может не хватить? С того зала, где были разложены книги и клинки? С анкеты, которую уговорил написать его брат? Или с самого брата, с семьи? Было ли оно, это начало.   
И тут его обычно кто-нибудь отвлекает.

\- Ватару… Ватару, прием. Разреши уже послам подняться.


	45. Поиски (кису, эйби)

Кавай носится по агентству, по коридорам, залам и гримеркам, заглядывает в кабинеты, простукивает стены, даже приподнимает коврики.  
\- Не проходил! - говорят ему на второй, третий и следующие заходы. - Нету. Не видели. Не...   
И только ближе к вечеру, когда большинство не сваливших на безопасное расстояние отвечает «Нет, Йокоо не проходил» на любой, заданный им, вопрос, на плечо Кавая ложится рука.   
Йокоо разворачивает его к себе и с вопросом:  
\- Не меня ищешь? - целует в губы.   
\- Не тебя, - говорит Кавай, отдышавшись. - Точно не тебя. Но больше никогда так не делай!  
За его спиной сигнализируют свое согласие все остальные.


	46. Колитесь (кису, эйби)

Йокоо подозревает, что что-то не так. Слегка. Чуточку. Но у него нет на это времени.   
Тоцука даже не особо подозревает.   
Пока однажды объединенные усилия Кавая и Фудзигайи не заманивают их после работы в пустую гримерку Эйби.   
\- Ну, - говорит Фудзигайя. – Колитесь.   
Йокоо смотрит на него слегка удивленно. Перебирает варианты.  
\- Я предлагал устроить истерику, - подсказывает Кавай. – Обвинить тебя, - он показывает пальцем на Йокоо, - что ты изменяешь мне с ним.  
Тоцука заинтересованно смотрит на указывающий в его сторону палец.   
\- Со мной?!   
\- Я три дня тренировался!.. – оскорбляется Кавай. – Правда, не удалось убедить даже Хашши.   
\- Ах вот, что это было… - тянет Тоцука, вспоминая странное поведение Кавая в последнее время.  
\- И еще у меня есть сыворотка правды, - вдохновлено повествует Кавай. – Неиспытанная.   
Фудзигайя возводит глаза к небу. То есть к потолку. А потом говорит:  
\- Я думаю, вы и так нам все расскажете. Почему постоянно исчезаете, да еще и почти одновременно? Почему перед смертью от твоих амулетов, Йокоо, нечисть вопит: «Смилуйтесь, Властелин»? Почему на оборотной стороне сценариев мюзиклов обнаруживаются графики изменения цен на донорскую кровь?.. И вот еще, - Фудзигайя машет папкой. - Я даже набрал и распечатал.   
Йокоо забирает папку, листает. Передает Тоцуке.  
Задумчиво спрашивает:  
\- Вам как, по пунктам или можно одно общее объяснение?..

В тот момент, когда Йокоо уже закончил объяснять, а Кавай совсем еще не закончил вопить: «Ура, новые жертвы для экспериментов!» - в гримерку Эйби возвращается измотанный тренировкой Хашимото.


	47. Любимая Наложница (кису, эйби)

У Тоцуки нормальный рабочий день Темного Советника. Нечисть уже почти построена – во всяком случае, большая часть приняла вид, доступный глазам простого смертного (то есть Тоцуки лично), а оставшаяся загружена работой так, что им не до пакостей. И не до хождения по коридорам. Бюджет королевства сверстан на ближайший год (с учетом расходов Эйбикису, помноженных на два). Можно, наконец, заняться написанием песен.   
Тэнгу вбегает в кабинет, ударяется о двери, падает колени:  
\- Господин Советник, к Вам… к Вам… Наложница!   
Тоцука удивленно приподнимает брови. Успокаивает посланца. И выходит посмотреть, что ж случилось.   
В коридоре первого этажа в ареоле неконтролируемого настроения и любимых духов стоит Фудзигайя.   
\- Не наложница, а Любимая… Наложница, - улыбаясь краешком губ, говорит Тоцука.   
\- Убью, - зловещим шепотом обещает Фудзигайя. И тут же расплывается в широкой улыбке: - Ну, показывай, что тут у вас? Мне дико интересно!


	48. На международной арене (кису, эйби)

\- На международной арене, - говорит Фудзигайя, покручивая перстень, - вас должны представлять лучшие силы.   
Кавай фыркает («Да я только гостинцы занести! Ватта, осторожно, это может взорваться»).  
\- Сколько? – спрашивает Йокоо. В последнее время Фудзигайя рассказывает, что хочет маленьких карманных демонов.  
\- Семь, - говорит Фудзигайя. – Из них два в виде собак.   
\- Собак?! – возмущается Йокоо.   
\- Мама хотела, - поясняет Фудзигайя. – Я скину тебе список приемлемых пород.   
Тоцука делает вид, что он не с ними. И добавляет в список дел «что-нибудь сделать с шантажистскими устремлениями Фудзигайи!».   
На следующей неделе Фудзигайя заправляет приемом делегации духов с Окинавы (для темного мира – это вполне международный уровень), а его мама умиляется на двух новых питомцев:   
\- Я как раз о таких мечтала!  
Еще пять представителей нечисти Фудзигайя заныкал на черный день. Мало ли, его мама захочет рыбок.


	49. Кавай назвал Йокоо "Господином" (кису, эйби)

\- Госеки… я волнуюсь, - Хашимото отлавливает Госеки после охоты. – Кавай… И Йокоо-сан. А… Фудзигайя и Тоцу… они вместе?  
\- Э… ну, да. Тебя это беспокоит? – Госеки пытается вспомнить, что и кто рассказывал (или не рассказывал) Хашши об отношениях в эйбикису. И еще о Яре и самом Госеки.  
\- Н-не это, - смущается Хашимото. – Кавай тренировался перед скандалом с Йокоо. На мне! И ему Фудзигайя помогал. Но они шутили? Нет? Так не должно быть. Но Тоцу и Йокоо и правда… вместе куда-то исчезают. А Фудзигайя и Кавай теперь совсем странно себя ведут тоже.  
\- Хашши, ну, это Фумито. Они же разобрались в итоге? Это их отношения, зачем…  
\- Да, я зашел в гримерку как раз, когда они вчетвером все выясняли. Наверное. Но после этого они точно помирились, а… неважно. Я про другое. Там Кавай сказал что-то насчет господина, экспериментов и зелий. И про Йокоо. Ну… это они так тоже… отношения, да? – Хашимото окончательно смущается. Госеки, в принципе, тоже.  
\- Не уверен, но я уточню у Фумито или Тоцу. Потом.

\- Фуми, надо поговорить. Вы зачем при ребенке…  
\- Гоччи! Завтра! Собираем наших, там что-то непонятное, - отмахивается Кавай и отвечает на телефон: «Тоцу? Да. Да. Я тебе обязательно…»

\- Так. По ориентировкам здесь находили пострадавших. Предположительно, вампиры. Может, заправляет кто-то из высших, так что держимся вместе, потом по ситуации, - инструктирует собравшихся охотников Йокоо.  
\- Заходим, - кивает Фудзигайя, первым направляясь в здание.

\- Наложница-сама! Мы не..! – завидя Фудзигайю, неожиданно кричит первый встреченный вампир.   
\- «Наложница-сама»? – повторяет Китаяма, прицеливаясь. Фудзигайя реагирует как-то не как охотник-профессионал. Совсем не так.  
\- Ах ты, зараза! – в запале лезет он вперед (Китаяма успевает поднять арбалет). – Убью!   
В стороне ржет Кавай. Выражение лица Йокоо нечитаемое. Остальные недоуменно переглядываются: по помещению носятся вампир-подросток и Фудзигайя.  
\- Наложница-сама!  
\- Убью!  
\- Наложница-сама!  
\- Отшлепаю!  
\- Наложница-сама! Супруга Господина-сама! – вампир почему-то кидается к Каваю. Теперь за бедным вампиром носятся уже два охотника. Китаяма вполголоса интересуется у Йокоо, в порядке ли его парень и что могло случиться с Фудзигайей.  
\- Стоять! – рявкает Йокоо. Все послушно замирают. – Тайске. Фуми. Подойдите ко мне. Ты, - обращается он к вампиру. – Позови старшего, у тебя две минуты. Быстро! – вампир исчезает в коридоре.  
\- Ватару? – осторожно интересуются Госеки и Китаяма.  
\- Позже, - Йокоо выходит вперед, Фудзигайя кивает охотникам и встает между ними и входом, Кавай становится позади Йокоо.  
Заходит другой вампир, старше первого. Внимательно смотрит на охотников, на Кавая. Долго смотрит на Йокоо. Вдруг слегка ему кланяется:  
\- Приветствую вас в нашем доме.  
«Офигеть!» – шепчет Сенга.  
\- Вы нарушаете наши договоренности. Должен ли я это рассматривать, как расторжение соглашения? - кивает Йокоо вампиру.  
\- Ни в коем случае.   
\- Тогда чем вы объясните несколько погибших людей рядом с этим домом?  
\- Не все кланы довольны, что мы подписали это соглашение, - пожимает плечами вампир. – Мы уже начали расследование.  
\- Почему не поставили в известность нас? Люди…  
\- Наша ошибка.  
\- Я предупрежу Советника, что вы подойдете завтра в восемь. Обсудите с ним сложившуюся ситуацию, - вампир кланяется. - И еще одно. Ваш птенец повел себя неподобающе, из-за чего мне пришлось вмешаться… извинений от него перед моими спутниками будет в этот раз достаточно.  
\- Манабу! – в помещение заглядывает первый вампир. – Ты слышал. И проводи потом гостей, - старший, поклонившись и дождавшись кивка Йокоо, уходит.  
\- Эээ… Наложн…   
«Убью», - шипит Фудзигайя.   
\- Г-госпожа… - пытается исправиться вампир. Кавай опять начинает хихикать, Фудзигайя рычит. – Господин! – испуганно смотрит вампир на Йокоо. – Я прошу прощения за нанесенное оскорбление вам и вашим спутникам!  
«Смотри-ка, выкрутился», - уважительно шепчет Госеки. Фудзигайя кивает.  
\- Извинения приняты, - оглядывается на охотников Йокоо.

\- Ватару, «господин»? – уточняет Госеки, когда охотники остаются одни.


	50. При дворе (кису, эйби)

При дворе Темного Властелина появляются эйбикису. Эйбикису помимо самого Темного Властелина, Темного Советника и его (советника) Любимой Наложницы.   
\- И это люди?! Мы это ели?! – ужасается плотоядная нечисть.  
\- Жаль, что не съели… - вздыхает кто-то другой.

\- Наконец-то я могу не скрываться! А то на работе вечно: опасных экспериментов не проводить, кохаев не травить…. – радуется Кавай и переносит лабораторию. Йокоо ему даже помещение выделяет, в любимом Тоцукой южном коридоре. Ну, то есть Йокоо не выделяет, но все делают вид, что это согласовано.   
Через неделю там падает крыша.   
\- Будет открытая лаборатория! – решает Кавай. Еще более радостно.   
Обретающаяся в районе коридора нечисть сама скребется в окошко Наложницы («Мое окно! Домашнее! Когтями! Что я скажу родителям?!» - бушует Фудзигайя) и просит заклясть лабораторию. Ото всего. И особенно от циркуляции воздуха в сторону несчастной нечисти.  
После того как Кавай чуть не задыхается в усовершенствованной лаборатории, заклятье вентиляции сочиняют все вместе, по уши залезая в древние талмуды и интернет. Интернет, как ни странно, помогает больше.   
А потом при дворе Темного Властелина появляется Хашимото. 

\- Хашши скучает по Тоцу, - говорят эйби Йокоо. – И вообще, что ты беспокоишься? Он абсолютно безобидный подросток!  
Хашимото, тем временем, осваивает сутру разрушения. Под руководством древнего демона, который помнит, как ее надо и не надо читать.  
Приблизительно.


	51. Корректировка планов (кису, эйби)

Еще где-то год эйбикису делят:  
Охоту.  
\- Сегодня ваша очередь охотиться, - Госеки подталкивает к выходу из зала Йокоо и Фудзигайю.  
\- Эй, я сегодня должен быть на приеме! – упирается Ватару.   
\- Можешь и туда зайти, - смеется Яра в сторонке.  
\- Не как охотник!  
\- Это уже твои трудности. Тайске! Не пинайся! – Госеки закрывает дверь и идет к Яре. (Из-за двери еще некоторое время слышится «А может, у меня тоже свидание! Ватару, одолжи какую-нить пакость? Гоччи, я злопамятный!» и «Яра-сан, если переговоры сорвутся, будут бунты, а это уже к вам! Тайске, а тебе - к Фумито».)

Нечисть.  
\- Властелин-сама! Я прошу снисхождения! Властелин-сама! – воет баньши, утаскиваемая цепкой рукой Кавая. На эксперименты.

\- Ватару? – звонит по телефону Китаяма перед охотой. – У нас тут «голов» не хватает. Ага, мало, мало нам платят. Где? Ок, записываю.  
\- Ну что? – интересуется Сенга у убравшего телефон Китаямы.  
\- Вот по этому адресу. Кто-то не из подданных. Говорит, какой-то демон, класс невысокий, справимся легко.

Резиденцию Темного Властелина.  
\- Это мои покои! - возмущается Йокоо.   
\- Да твои, кто ж спорит, - соглашается, выпихивая его из этих покоев, Китаяма. – Мы ненадолго.

И даже ДжонниИнк.  
\- Эм, молодые люди, вы забываетесь, - пробует возмущаться Джонни Китагава.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, Джонни-сан, мы вас не собираемся смещать. А где, говорите, у вас завещание должно лежать? – отмахиваются эйбикису.  
\- Кстати, вы про дебют не надумали? – между делом интересуются Фудзигайя и Кавай.

(«Стороны» они не трогают.  
\- В конце концов, это мое призвание, - пожимает плечами Яра.  
\- И моя организация, - соглашается Йокоо.   
\- Мы попробуем сильно не пересекаться, - заговорщически улыбаются все эйбикису.)

А потом кисумаям дают дебют.  
\- Так. А мы? – возмущается Кавай. Тоцука тихо рычит: пока Йокоо будет занят дебютом, Темному Советнику придется работать намного больше.

Кат-тун делают вид, что они не в курсе. Совсем.


	52. Перед дебютом кисумаев (кису, эйби)

\- Йокоо, ты охренел? – вежливо интересуется заглянувший в зал к репетирующим кису Тоцука. Сзади прыгает Кавай, подавая какие-то знаки Йокоо (что-то среднее между «как ты мог, зараза!» и «если что, я не с ним!»).  
\- А что? – выходит вперед, потягиваясь, Фудзигайя.  
\- Вы… Вы… – пытается сформулировать мысль Госеки, выглядывая из-за спин одногруппников. – Ну вы га-ады.  
\- Мы не гады, - обижается Сенга. Косится на Йокоо и, пока тот не видит, показывает эйби язык. Кавай перестает прыгать и что-то начинает искать за поясом. Сенга решает не рисковать, и переползает на пару шагов влево: теперь между ним и Каваем стоят сразу Йокоо и Фудзигайя.  
\- Нет, вы не гады, вы – хуже. Ватару, как? Почему?  
\- За что? – поддерживает тон Госеки Китаяма.   
\- За что… - грустно повторяет тот. – Но «как» меня интересует больше. Как вы смогли выбить у Джонни освобождение от охоты на время дебюта? Да кат-тун чуть ли не во время концерта на одну из охот сдернули!  
\- Не-ет, - нехорошо улыбнувшись, выходит вперед Тоцука. – Меня вот как раз интересует «почему». Почему ваши задания спихнули эйби? Мы с Цукадой и так вторую половину нашей группы видим на репетициях… редко. А теперь что будет?

(- Как думаешь, подерутся? – спрашивает Никайдо у Хашимото. Не участвующие в дискуссии эйбикису собрались у окна.  
\- Да не, не должны, - с сомнением смотрит на Тоцуку и Йокоо Цукада. Тамамори и Мията согласно кивают.)

\- Что, что. То же, что и было! – фыркает Фудзигайя. – Вам Яра еще поможет, он Госеки не бросит.

(- Ой, а вот это он зря сказал, - шепотом комментирует Хашимото, замечая, как переглядываются Кавай и Госеки.  
\- Слушайте, может, мы к выходу тихонько двинемся? – отзывается Тамамори.)

\- Значит, Яра меня не бросит? – повторяет за Фудзигайей Госеки, плавно, как-то крадучись, обходя стоящего впереди Тоцуку по дуге слева.  
\- А мне, значит, подобная поддержка не светит, Ватару? – ласково интересуется Кавай, заходя справа.  
Китаяма и Сенга моментально оказываются рядом с Йокоо и Фудзигайей.

(- Не, до двери добраться не успеем, - с сожалением говорит Никайдо.  
\- В окно? – Мията косится на закрытые жалюзи, пытаясь вспомнить, на каком они этаже.  
\- Сидим и не двигаемся, может, не заметят, - замирает Хашимото.  
\- И нечаянно на нас что-то уронят. Потому что как раз не заметили, - кивает Цукада.)

\- Ну… - стараясь не выпускать из вида сразу троих эйби (глаз отчетливо не хватает), тянет Йокоо. – Еще кат-тун вам помогут.  
\- Конечно, - Тоцука непроницаемо смотрит на Йокоо. – К ним мы уже зашли, они были очень рады.  
\- Как мы сейчас, наверное, - вполголоса предполагает Китаяма. Сенга хихикает.  
Госеки и Кавай останавливаются. Кису размышляют, что у тренировок Тоцуки с охотниками есть свои – большие! - минусы (очень уж уверенно эйби берут их, четверых, в клещи). А Тоцука спокойно чего-то ждет, не отпуская взгляд Йокоо. Пауза затягивается.

(Компания «зрителей» тоже замирает. Никайдо и Тамамори прикидывают, по какой траектории лучше выбегать, Хашимото спокойно сидит на корточках, готовый в любую секунду сорваться к Тоцуке, а Цукада невозмутимо делает растяжку: «Что? Мы репетировать собирались как раз!»)

\- Ладно, - со вздохом поднимает руку Йокоо, - мы вам тоже поможем.   
\- По мере возможностей, - быстро добавляет Фудзигайя. – Мы и так устаем! Вот будет у вас дебют…  
\- И вы тоже нам будете помогать, - заканчивает со смешком Китаяма.  
\- Согласны, - отвечает Тоцука, подмигивая Фудзигайе. Кавай и Госеки кивают.

(- Что, и все? – несколько разочарованно спрашивает Никайдо, показывая на моментально расслабившихся парней.   
\- А ты что хотел? – отзывается Хашимото. – Чтоб они подрались?  
\- Щас, подерутся они, - мотает головой Тамамори. - Но могли бы как-то поэффектнее «поговорить».  
\- И подольше… - Мията мечтательно смотрит в потолок. – Я даже не успел отдохнуть.)

\- Слушай, а правда, как вы там смогли Джонни уломать на освобождение? – допытывается Госеки у Китаямы и Сенги.   
\- Все вопросы к Йокоо, - лениво отмахиваются те.   
\- Шота, вот зря тебя в дорамы не зовут. Много теряют. Впечатляюще вышло, даже Ватару проникся.  
\- Натренируешься тут, - вздыхает Тоцука.   
В сторону Йокоо, с которым сейчас «тихо беседует» Кавай, все пятеро стараются не смотреть.

(- А вот и твое поэффектнее, - смеется Цукада, щурясь из-за вспышки от очередного кинутого Каваем зелья. Йокоо успевает отпрыгнуть, на стене появляется оранжевое пятно.)

 

Омаке

\- Фумито, вот давно было интересно… у тебя же зелья должны быть убойные, эффективные и по максимуму незаметные. Для охоты.  
\- Так и есть. Для охоты.  
\- Ну и как у тебя все время под рукой оказываются все эти… разноцветные фейерверки. Они же совершенно безвредные? Даже отмываются быстро. Зачем это?  
\- Это? Это для души… Весело же. Хотя, если тебе не нравится, что они «совершенно безвредные», я могу…  
\- Не надо! Меня все устраивает!   
\- Ну и отлично.  
\- … А розовый такой у тебя есть?


	53. Новый статус-кво ( эйби)

\- Прекрасно, - говорит Джонни. Думает он, допустим, «какого черта». – Если вы так хотите дебют…   
Кавай кивает. На всякий случай, раз пять.   
Джонни подавляет желание сказать: «Не получите». Смотрит, как Госеки вертит в руке ненавязчиво свернутый хлыст.  
\- То, - вздыхает Джонни, - вы должны обучить новое поколение. Именно вы. И не говорите мне про кису!   
Эйби переглядываются. Пожимают плечами. («Да кису мы и сами все скажем. И в гораздо менее официальных выражениях».)  
\- Можем начать хоть завтра! – расплывается в улыбке Цукада.

Впрочем, на завтра эйби уточняют, что новых охотников не надо включать в их группу. Точно.


	54. PS: У Тоцуки не бывает кошмаров (кат-тун, кису, эйби)

У Тоцуки не бывает кошмаров.  
Еще чего не хватало.  
Просто иногда он долго не может заснуть вечером накануне концерта. Или сидит на кухне и пьет чай среди ночи, потому что проснулся от того, что забыл, что должен сказать в завтрашнем мюзикле в ответ на реплику Яры.  
Или он не спит, потому что караулит мейл от Тайске о том, что тот вернулся домой. Или в зал, или остался у кого-то из охотников, чтобы не будить родителей.  
А бывает, что он буквально засыпает днем, потому что всю ночь придумывал, как нейтрализовать кого-нибудь из демонов. Или они с Йокоо переписывались, формируя политику поведения на предстоящем собрании.  
Он может волноваться, беспокоиться, но кошмаров у него не бывает.

Поэтому, когда в резиденцию Темного Властелина врываются охотники, почему-то все с закрытыми лицами, Тоцука знает, что это не сон.  
Он просто направляется встречать «гостей».

***  
У Тоцуки не бывает кошмаров.  
Даже после, когда выясняется, что ворвавшиеся охотники - это эйбикису в полном составе с моральной - и не только - поддержкой Джина (и Коки), решившие таким образом устроить Тоцуке сюрприз ко дню рождения, кошмары после пережитого у него не появляются.   
Они появляются у некоторых других.  
(Например, у Фудзигайи, который на пару с Каваем наверняка был идейным вдохновителем поздравления, и у Йокоо, без которого просто не могло обойтись.   
А уж нечисть некоторое время после этого боялась Советника даже больше Властелина.)


	55. Неформат: Йокоо, Кавай, Фудзигайя, Тоцука. Плееры

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание: это уже времена Наложницы-сама, да и Кавай недалеко. Остальные пока не в курсе. Все четверо общаются в результате плотнее, чем остальные.

Плеер у Йокоо есть. Конечно. У Кавая.   
(У самого Кавая, таким образом, два плеера. Иногда один. Иногда три.)  
Временами плеер Йокоо оказывается у Тоцуки.  
(«Слушай, ты… Властелин! Музыку сдал, быстро! Я их все еще не всех слышу, хватит отлынивать!»)  
Плеер самого Тоцуки обычно оказывается, все же, у него. Редко – у Фудзигайи.  
(В тех случаях, когда плеер Фудзигайи... «Клептоман!»)  
Плеер Фудзигайи чаще всего оказывается у Кавая.  
(«Да ладно, мне Шота отдал. Кстати, Ватару вот тоже передай, скажи, что я новую муз… а, хотя ничего не говори. Главное отходи быстрее.»)  
Совсем редко плееры теряются. Или ломаются.  
(Фудзигайя как-то неделю ходил с плеером Кавая. Кавай в это время пытался вспомнить – и восстановить – все песни со старого плеера Тайске, случайно залитого кислотой. А вот Тоцука свой плеер у пикси все же отобрал.)  
Иногда плееры и хозяева путаются. Йокоо убегает с плеером Фудзигайи, а Кавай слушает музыку, собранную Тоцукой.  
(«Опять. Он опять утащил мой плеер!», «Да не расстраивайся ты, возьми у Тайске. Я ему вчера как раз вернул»)  
Чаще всего все так и происходит.  
(А музыку при этом они слушают все же разную.)


	56. Неформат: Перчатки (Китаяма/Сенга)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание: Сенга часто на охоту ходит с сюко. Только слегка модифицированными на современный лад.  
> Примерно 2006 год, начало карьеры Сенги как охотника

Сенга стоит и улыбается. Мило и искренне. Напротив стоит Китаяма.   
\- Кенто, сними.  
Сенга опускает взгляд и прячет правую руку за спину.  
\- Кенто, это небезопасно.  
Сенга улыбается, не поднимая глаз, и, на всякий случай, прячет за спину и левую руку. Китаяма вздыхает.  
\- Кенто, я тоже волнуюсь.  
Сенга задумчиво косится на Китаяму:  
\- Ну так может…  
\- Нет. Кенто, дай руку.  
Сенга протягивает правую руку ладонью вниз. Китаяма снимает с нее перчатку, стараясь не задеть лезвия.  
\- Теперь левую.  
Сенга улыбается.  
\- Кенто!  
С левой перчаткой Сенге тоже приходится расстаться. Китаяма аккуратно перекладывает обе перчатки на зеркало.  
\- Кенто, на сцену опасно брать оружие.  
\- Я знаю. Но мне неуютно без них. Нападения…  
\- Пойдем. Я постараюсь что-нибудь придумать.

(Через несколько недель Сенга находит на своем столике коробку, перевязанную пышным бантом. В коробке оказываются черные полуперчатки. От обычных их отличает наличие скрытой между слоями кожи металлической пластины с чуть заметными выступами. Тяжелые, подкидывает их Сенга и достает лежащую под ними записку. «Для уверенности».)


	57. Неформат: Кофе (Йокоо/Кавай)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание: Сок у диффенбахии ядовитый и достаточно жгучий. Не смертельно, но неприятно.

\- А почему в перчатках?  
Йокоо сидит рядом со столом, за которым Кавай готовит очередное зелье.  
\- Потому что здесь будет диффенбахия.  
Кавай что-то смешивает, нагревает, изредка поглядывая на часы. Подпевает играющему приемнику. Йокоо зевает, смотрит на заваленный стол. Все вперемешку: колбы, реторты, муфты, бумажки с расчетами.  
\- Что-то новое?  
Кавай, не глядя, протягивает руку вправо, вытаскивает пипетку.  
\- Не совсем, пытаюсь модифицировать отпугивающее. Минут десять еще.  
Йокоо прикрывает глаза.   
\- Где у тебя стоит валерьяна?  
\- Слева, вон, за горелкой, под тетрадью. Что-то не так?  
\- Нормально. Просто интересно, как ты ориентируешься в этом бардаке.  
Кавай пожимает плечами. Выключает вытяжку.  
\- А как ты ориентируешься в своем порядке? Так же. Ну хочешь, приберись.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Тебе будет спокойнее…  
\- А тебе неудобнее. Это же твой стол, пусть остается так.  
Йокоо наблюдает за разливающим по капсулам зелье Каваем. Встает.  
\- Тебе кофе принести?  
\- Да, спасибо.

Смешивать знакомые или стандартные зелья Кавай может в любых условиях, хоть в гримерке перед выступлением, хоть сидя в засаде на охоте. Но когда он решает сделать что-то новое, он запирается в своей лаборатории. Обычно свободно входить туда можно только эйбикису и Яре. Но даже им во время экспериментов ставятся жесткие условия: не разговаривать и на столе ничего не трогать.


	58. Неформат: Кинотеатр (Фудзигайя/Тоцука)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание: У Тоцуки есть причины сильно уставать: это уже времена, когда он является Тайным Советником, ходит на тренировки к охотникам, а еще жизнь айдола…

Тоцука зевает. Еще раз. И еще.  
\- Шота.  
\- Угу.  
Фудзигайя смотрит фильм, Тоцука полулежит в соседнем кресле. По идее, тоже смотрит: что он еще может делать, сидя на сеансе в кинотеатре.  
\- Спать.  
\- Что?  
\- Я говорю, если не будешь храпеть, можешь спать.  
\- Угу.  
Тоцука опускается в кресле еще ниже, Фудзигайя отдает ему свой пиджак.  
\- Как фильм?  
\- Вон тот мужик сейчас будет участвовать в гонке.  
\- А, ладно.  
В зале включают свет, Фудзигайя слегка трясет Тоцуку. Тот открывает глаза, опять зевает и возвращает пиджак.  
\- Фильм закончился?  
\- Ага.  
Они выходят на улицу. Фудзигайя, «я сейчас», убегает. Через какое-то время возвращается, отдает Тоцуке баночку с кофе.  
\- Держи. Горячее.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Знаешь, а на следующее свидание я тебя приглашу, пожалуй, завтра. И сразу в кровать. Спать будешь. Просто спать.   
Тоцука, улыбаясь, кивает. 

Идея со свиданиями принадлежала Фудзигайе. Он решил, что они, как все пары, должны на них ходить хотя бы пару раз в неделю. Только вот места для этого Тайске пока выбирал вполне оригинально: Фудзигайя весело проводил время, а Тоцука рядом отсыпался.


	59. Неформат: Зал (Яра/Госеки)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание: Макивара - тренажер для отработки ударов и (или) мишень для отработки техники стрельбы.  
> Примечание 2: То, о чем напоминает Госеки Яре, было сказано во время охоты на демона (см. одноименный драббл)

После очередной тренировки в зале остаются Госеки и Яра.  
\- Куда-нибудь сходить.  
\- Что?  
Госеки поправляет макивару.  
\- Ты меня куда-нибудь приглашаешь, помнишь?  
\- Конечно, а что, уже пора?  
Яра улыбается. Проверяет свой арсенал. Достает один из ножей, подкидывает его, ловит, поморщившись, откладывает на стол. Госеки сверяется с мобильным.  
\- Пора. Так что сегодня вечером ты меня и приглашаешь на премьеру того фильма. А пока – зовешь в кафе.  
\- Да? А в какое?  
\- Ты уж сам выбери. Хватит, что я билеты бронировал.  
\- Тогда в Юнико. Коичи, пойдешь со мной в Юнико?  
\- Да. Разоружайся.  
\- Эй, про это разговора не было, кажется!  
Госеки пожимает плечами и обходит вокруг Яры. Яра, скрестив руки на груди, за ним наблюдает, не двигаясь.  
\- Не было. Поэтому пару ампул можешь оставить.  
\- А ты?  
Госеки выкладывает на стол свой кнут.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Не работа.  
Яра со вздохом достает пару ножей, дротики и несколько склянок и капсул с зельями.  
\- Пошли?  
Госеки фыркает и смотрит на Яру. Тот, закатив глаза, достает еще небольшой кинжальчик. Госеки кивает и идет к выходу. Яра печально смотрит на оставленное оружие и картинно стонет. Госеки оглядывается:  
\- Ты знаешь кучу мантр и заклинаний.  
\- Я сделаю вид, что сегодня их не помню.  
Оба смеются.   
Госеки ждет на крыльце, пока Яра закрывает подвал.

(Перед следующей охотой в паре Яра оглядывается на Госеки, говорит: «Когда все закончится, ты приглашаешь меня куда-нибудь», - и убегает вперед под возмущенные крики («Это всего лишь пикси! Имей совесть!»). Так появляется новая традиция.)


	60. Неформат: Дебют (Накамару/Уэда)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание: во времена дебюта кат-тун. Неохотники (к которым относится и Уэда) не должны быть в курсе об охоте (и тренировочном зале охотников в том числе)  
> Примечание 2: о том, что Накамару и Уэда встречаются, не в курсе остальные кат-тун (и прочие), зато эти остальные о чем-то догадываются и давно пытаются вывести их на чистую воду (понимаете, ставки и пари…)

\- Ты уверен, что можно?  
Уэда заглядывает в зал. Накамару машет ему рукой и уходит к стеллажам.  
\- А почему нет?  
\- Ну, считается, что я ничего не знаю.  
Накамару оглядывается на Уэду.  
\- Будешь?  
\- Неа. Не взял, во что переодеться. Но я буду тебя подбадривать. Ю-и-чи! Ю-и-чи!  
Уэда пару раз подпрыгивает, хлопая в ладоши, потом садится на маты. Накамару, что-то проворчав, начинает делать растяжку.  
\- А где все?  
\- У эйбикису мюзикл. Яра там же. Джин с Коки потащили Каме показывать какой-то суперзакрытый клуб. Так что часов до девяти здесь никого не будет, не волнуйся.  
\- Ага.  
Накамару приступает к основному комплексу, Уэда достает из сумки листы с нотами. Перебирает их, на некоторых что-то подчеркивает, некоторые перечитывает по несколько раз, вполголоса напевая мелодию.  
\- А на время дебютных концертов вас не освободят от охоты?  
\- Официально, нет.   
\- То есть вы можете даже с выступления сорваться?  
\- Теоретически. Но вряд ли. Яра обещал прикрыть. Я почти закончил.  
Уэда собирает разложенные листы.   
\- Небольшой спарринг?

Когда на очередной охоте Накамару отработанным движением отправляет (даже не прерывая чтение заклинания) в нокаут особо быстрого монстра, Каменаши недоуменно хмыкает. А заметивший это Джин потом интересуется, не переобщался ли Мару с Уэдой. А если переобщался, не предоставит ли он какие-нибудь доказательства, очень надо. От кинутого в него подозрительного бутылька Джин успевает увернуться.


	61. Неформат: Распродажа (Тамамори/Никайдо)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание: Тоцука и Цукада уже тренируются с охотниками

\- Итак, они опять свалили.  
Никайдо делает сальто. На роликах. Тамамори прикручивает отвалившееся колесико.  
\- В этот раз они предупредили заранее. И даже договорились об отмене репетиции. Что тебя не устраивает?  
\- Я хочу когда-нибудь дебютировать! А с таким отношением…  
Никайдо подъезжает к скамейке и начинает снимать ролики. Тамамори встает.  
\- Да будет у нас дебют, Кат-тун же смогли, а у них тоже полгруппы иногда куда-нибудь пропадает.  
\- Вот и решат, что хватит такого. А я хочу!  
Никайдо с размаха бьет по скамейке кулаком. Тамамори пристально смотрит на трясущего рукой одногруппника, потом надевает куртку и говорит:  
\- Давай быстрее, я хочу успеть в тот магазинчик, раз уж заниматься мы сегодня не будем.  
Никайдо ставит ролики к стене.  
\- Завтра заберу, меньше до студии тащить будет. А что в магазине?  
\- У них сегодня начинаются продажи новой коллекции. Я хочу успеть, пошли.  
Тамамори тянет Никайдо к выходу.  
\- Заодно и тебе перчатки купим. А то опять спросят, деремся ли мы в группе. Вот на твои костяшки посмотрят, и спросят.

(С охотниками Никайдо потом все равно повыяснял отношения. Их отношения к дебюту в частности. После хорошего скандала и небольшой драки Китаяма отволок упирающегося Нику на тренировку охотников. Для заполнения излишнего свободного времени до дебюта, как выразился он. Тамамори и Мията пришли своим ходом. Яра, после отвоевавших свое право на занятия Цукады и Тоцуки, к очередному пополнению в группе отнесся уже философски.)


End file.
